


Nuvolosa Sora

by Rivehn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloudy Rain Yamamoto Takeshi, Cloudy Sky Tsuna, F/M, Rain Storm Gokudera Hayato, female!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivehn/pseuds/Rivehn
Summary: The seal on Tsuna only ever sealed away her Sky-Flames. Children are highly adaptive. Clouds are just as protective as Skies. Tsuna wakes up with purple eyes and a deep abiding hatred for two Italian men. This has some unforseen consequences...
Comments: 34
Kudos: 398





	1. Then, there was Mist and soon, a Cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters will be added as tags as soon as they are introduced.

Tsuna is born in a wreath of orange Flames. A soft pale orange inferno which flickers and _burns_ brighter and brighter until her eyes are all but blazing with shining orange-amber Fire. 

Nana cooed at her precious new-born baby-girl, blind to her potential but loving and fierce as only a mother can be. Inside of her, embers start to glow with licks of tiny flames. Flickers of potential flaring for the first time in years. 

By the time Iemitsu manages to arrive at the hospital Tsuna is asleep, nestled in the loving embrace of her mother. The fiery crown that proclaims her powerful will and the royal soul of a queen to the heavens has retreated to lurk beneath her skin. He never sees the knowing amber flecks in her eyes, because he never truly looks at _her_. 

It’s the first time he misses a significant event in her life but it’s by far not the last. 

Nana carries her baby-girl, longed for, desired, already so deeply beloved, home. Iemitsu leaves within the week. He is a man of famiglia before family. 

Nana asks why he has to go, and he lulls her with a brush of his Flames. ‘She can’t understand, she’s a civilian’, is what he tells himself. Nana only sighs, nauseous, ill with something too sweet lingering on her tongue. A seemingly irrational flare of hate towards Iemitsu _rages_ in her heart. 

* * *

“Kaa-chan, why don’t I have a tou-san?” Pale amber eyes bleeding sunset stare at her with a too old gaze. Her baby is clever and Nana is very proud. Even if it is a painful question. “You do have a daddy, sweetheart, but he is very busy with his job oversees.” 

Nana almost frowns at the dark slashing scowl on her baby girl’s face, but what can she say? Tsuna has no memory of Iemitsu. Something which tastes of bitter hate tingles, rises, in the back of her throat, but before she can open her mouth again, Nana’s words are stolen by a sick twist of cyanide-sweet orange Fire. 

“Love you kaa-chan.” Tsuna murmurs softly, curling up in her mom’s warm lap. Safe and sound. Something eldritch whispers of the man who is supposed to be father. Answering the questions her mother doesn’t know the answers to. 

‘ _No love, not family, not ours. Wrong, wrong, WRONG._ ’ It whispers, shrieks, and Tsuna, who has never been without this ancient knowing that is her birth right, believes. 

Tsuna never brings the man up again. The whispers stop her, and if they hadn’t the dazed _gone_ look on her mother’s face is enough to convince her that the name is **_forbidden_ **. 

Tsuna is only little, a child still, but she _hates_ Iemitsu. 

* * *

Tsuna is a star in human form, who fell from the heavens and graced the earth with light. She is bright and beloved and fierce. The day she meets her first guardians, she is all but radiating soft warm Sky, but nobody can feel it. She is surrounded by civilians, the flameless and the latent. 

It’s hard for her to leave the closed safe-warm tiny world of her home. School, and the many many children there, scare her. Any lingering fear or shyness evaporates utterly and completely though, the second she sees children bullying a small girl. She looks just as old as Tsuna is, while the cruel ones are older. 

“Hey, what are you doing?!” She shrieks, running towards the bullies. “Leave her alone!” “Or what? Get out of here kid, before we go after you to.” One of the boy's snorts, looking down at the petite little girl in contempt. She is about half his size, what can she do... 

Tsuna _burns_ , she can see the girl’s stark terror, sees her hands tremble and she... **Refuses.** Something cold and too old is sitting up, taking notice behind her huge kind eyes. She hones in on his weak spot like a shark scenting blood, without hesitation, because he is _wrong_ and the way he made the girl feel enrages her. 

The whispers in her mind grow stronger. Telling her how to move, what to expect. She sneers at the older kid, and he can feel cold shivers suddenly tracing up his spine. 

She jabs him in the stomach with her stiffened fingers and when he hunches over wheezing in pain, she knees him in the face. He crumples to the ground quickly and she takes the little girl's hand and runs away. She wants to keep her safe. It’s almost instinct to protect this little girl. 

She tows the small purplette behind her, hiding the two of them safely behind a gnarly old tree. She turns to face the terrified little girl. “It’s okay." She whispers softly, because this tiny person is _hers_ to protect now, nobody should be that sad, that afraid, that.... alone. 

Gently, with the guiding of her whispers, she lifts her hand and slowly reaches. She pats gently, carding a tiny hand through soft purple strands. “What’s your name?" Tsuna asks sweetly. 

It takes a long moment for the girl to gather her courage. “N-Nagi." She whispers faintly, shyly. She trembles in awe of this courageous, kind sweet girl. Who saved her when everyone else turned _away_. 

“I’m Tsuna." The tiny brunette chirps back, glad and joyful. “Will you be my friend?" My guardian, my person, **MINE** ? It is the mark of who she will be, who she has always been, that Tsuna _asks_ . She doesn’t take, cajole, force or pressure, she _wants_ this girl, but she doesn’t take her. Even though she could. 

Nagi is overjoyed, something inside of her recognizes instinctively what Tsuna _is_ . She knows that the question is genuine, that Tsuna will be an amazing force in her life. “Y-Yes, Tsuna-chan." And for all that her voice is soft, beneath the timid answer there is _steel_ in her soul and they Reach... 

Tsuna and Nagi are bonded without either of them knowing what they have done, and the world spins on its axes. Soft pale indigo reaches in careful jittery strands, and endless burning orange envelopes them safely, swallowing the soft Mist to hide and guard jealously inside a massive Sky. 

Nagi feels seen for the first time in her life. And Tsuna, Tsuna feels full and warm inside. 

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is intrigued. His parents had warned him that school would be filled with flameless civilians. That he would need to use a delicate and soft touch, because these people would break if he wasn’t careful. They weren’t like him, they didn’t have the power of their souls in their palms, burning and driving them on. 

He’s still so young, but already he is taking after his father, powerful Cloud Flames burning bright and fierce and fully awakened. 

He had been prepared to... endure school. He was thinking about making the school his territory, and he was going to police the herbivores. Since they clearly weren’t sensible enough to guard the herd themselves. The sheer amount of bullying he had put a stop to in his first two years there was mindboggling. 

Instead, when he is starting his third year in primary, he stumbles upon two tiny fragile looking Flame-Active girls. A Sky, who has, if he is not mistaking, just bonded her first Guardian. 

It’s nothing like the scenes his parents described, and which he started seeing for himself as soon as he first sparked a Cloud flame. There is no political manoeuvring. No courting, no Sky lusting after the strongest elements, drawing them forcibly into their thrall like puppets on strings. There is only a brave fierce girl, and the driving need to protect. 

There is a Small Animal, who clearly has not been sheltered by an adult _as she should have been_. He felt her reaching out, and he is impressed that the so clearly shy, terrified little kitten still plucked up the courage to Reach for the brave, protective Sky. 

He is wandering over before he even made the decision. Enticed by the powerful Sky Flames which are claiming and protecting the tiny Mist. He can feel the Mist Flames growing brighter and stronger, lit by resolve as steady as the mountains and as deep as the seas to guard and love her Sky. Her very first precious person... 

“Small Animal, Omnivore, what did you do?" He isn’t mad, and he would never harm students who are simply defending themselves, but he is... curious. About the subtle, but reaching, strong soft Mist, and about the Sky who devoured her in sweet overarching devotion. He has named her Omnivore, Devourer-of-All, because he already believes she could take everything in her path if only she wishes for it. A Flame that strong doesn’t lie. 

“They were hurting Nagi-chan!" The tiny Sky exclaims indignantly, fiercely. She amuses him, there is no fear to be found. She should already know about him, the Demon of the school and yet there is only innocent lust in those shiny shiny eyes. He can almost feel her drawing on her flames. And yet... yet she does not Reach. He knows, down to his bones, that the Sky wants him, wants him as her Cloud, but she does not take. 

Something lonely and young sits up inside of him, and takes... notice, of her. Of the way she yearns and yet places him before her own wants. Respect... 

“Your name, Omnivore?" “Tsuna.” Comes the soft answer. It’s not because she is too young to know her last name, it is because she will never take on _his_ name for herself. 

“Small Animal, your name?" Steel grey bores into gentle indigo. “N-Nagi..." She stutters shyly, but the small girl stands up straight, and she is not afraid of him. There is so much, too much, fear in the little girl, with her soft hands and her soft hair, and those soft gentle eyes, but now there is also steel. She is afraid of everyone, because that is what the world has taught her, but her flames don’t whisper to him of fear for him. No, they shriek in defiance. 

Slowly, kindly, he reaches out and pats her head. He has a soft spot for small fluffy animals, and apparently small fluffy girls as well. A tiny smile appears and then he pats the little Sky as well. 

“I am Hibari Kyouya. This is my school. If any of the herbivores bother you again, tell me." Two large sets of shiny eyes peer up at him and then they nod shyly. He nods, satisfied, and wanders off. Ever the drifting Cloud. 

* * *

Tsuna is possessive of her slightly smaller friend. Nagi is soft-spoken and sweet and really shy. Everything in her roars that the girl must be protected. No matter what. She takes the small purplette home with her, and Nagi’s parents... don’t notice. 

Tsuna frowns, orange eyes gleaming unnervingly in the low light of the early morning as she watches over a sleeping Nagi. She cards a tiny hand through the soft indigo locks. “I will always be here." She promises, with more solemnity than a four-year-old should be capable off. 

When she wakes up, she shows Nagi to the bathroom. “Here, you can wear my spare uniform." She says happily as she passes the other girl a bundle of clothes. Then she presses more soft fabric into her open arms. “And here are the towels. I’ll see you downstairs, take all the time you need ok." She smiles brightly. 

Nagi flushes brightly, Tsuna is like the sun and it is almost too much for her to weather her full attention. “O-Okay, arigatou, Tsuna-chan." She whispers shyly. The brunette beams at her and then leaves her to it. 

Tsuna enters the kitchen with a forceful stride. “I invited Nagi-chan here, but nobody came looking for her." She blurts out to her mom, still convinced somehow that her bright sweet mom will know what to do. Nana blinks. Sweet syrupy orange is trying to suckle her down, to drown her in the feeling that all is right, no need to pay attention. 

Nana however... loves children. Her love for Tsuna _blazes_ , and something deeper than rational thought is pulling at her, claiming that Nagi is also hers now. A baby, a child, an innocent. Who belongs to _Her_ _Tsuna_... 

The woman blinks, a spark appears in her usually compliant gentle eyes. “I will ask Shin-san to look into it." Her first thought, when she is freed of the sick chains of Iemitsu’s Love, is to go to Hibari Shin. She wonders why, before she is inevitably sucked back under. 

Her soul is screaming, and her essence, her Flame is raging. It helps nothing though, the man was insidious and sucked at her Will, at her Flames, until there were only mere embers left of her, making it exponentially harder to free herself. Nana didn’t know anything about Flames or the Mafia. But still something deep inside of her, beyond words, **_rages_ ** at what was done to her. 

A dark thought hovers at the back of Nana’s mind, beyond her conscious thoughts. ‘If this is his love, I’d hate to see what That Man does to his enemies.' 

Sinking under the familiar tangerine haze she turns towards Tsuna again. “Good morning sweetheart." She presses a soft lingering kiss to her child’s forehead. “Go set the table, Tsu-chan. Breakfast will be ready soon." The smaller brunette nods and flounces off to do just that, reassured that her mom will take care of it. 

* * *

A petite young brunette strides into the police station, and before she can be turned away, the Police Chief of Namimori steps towards her. Officers and civilians alike gape as the stern, tall man guides the petite woman to his office with a gentle hand on her back. Hibari Shin is a few years older than Nana, and he trembles at the sight of her. She had... _forgotten_ him. 

Something was wrong with her Flames, which had been bordering on becoming fully Active and he does not know how to fix this. His wife doesn’t quite understand, because she had never met a Sky she actually wanted. Shin still believes that Nana might have fit with Lihua as well and hates that the vivacious young woman was drowned in Iemitsu’s Flames before Lihua ever even truly met her. 

Nana was looking at him, with clear eyes, tiny pinpricks of orange, beautifully shining warm Sky Flames swirling in her eyes. “Shin-san, hello." She greeted softly, happily. “Tsu-chan brought home a friend but..." She frowns, and Shin would do anything to make her smile again. 

“Her parents never even noticed that she was with us. I don’t think her home-life is anything good.” She smiles again, but already the sparks of her Sky are disappearing under Iemitsu’s heavy handed darker Flame. “Can you look into it?” 

“Yes of course, I’ll take care of it Nana-san." She hums absentmindedly, and he can _feel_ the mourning call of her drowned Flames. Her hand reaches out and touches his face softly and he can only smile tremulously at her dazed gaze, trying to reassure her even as her very soul screams under the weight of smothering sick Fire. 

“That’s so nice of.. you... Shin-san." And then she is gone again, drifting and dulled. 

* * *

Kyouya stares at his parents as his mother smiles up at him helplessly. His mother is strong, of course she is. She used to be a Triad Princess and still maintains many of her Underworld contacts. She’s also a Hibari now. A clan known for producing incredibly powerful Active Flame Users. 

She’s one of the strongest Mists around, possessing a terrifying precision with thrown weapons and illusions so subtle even Mammon of the Varia only catches on to them half of the time. Thus creating an assassin who most would never dare to cross. 

Hibari Lihua is _strong_ , but with her husband crumpled on the couch with a dead-eyed stare there is nothing she can do. His chosen Sky is trapped in the Flames of someone else and they can’t do anything about it. 

“Welcome home, Kyou-chan." He grunts. “What’s wrong with Otou-sama?” She sighs, gently carding a hand through her husband's hair. “He met Nana-san again today." Kyouya merely blinks at her. 

“Nana-san... Nana-san is his Chosen Sky Kyou-chan, but before they could bond, her bastard husband smothered her Flames. She doesn’t even remember him anymore most of the time. But today she came to him, and your father had to watch as she forgot him all over again." 

Kyouya swallows roughly. Already he cannot imagine not knowing Tsuna, and it has only been a single day. 

Tired dark purple eyes blinked open. “It’s okay Kyouya. Even if it was only for a moment. It was good to see Nana-san again." His father is tired, but beyond anything else the man is strong. He knows that his father can bear this burden, but he never the less hates the nameless man for making him carry this weight. 

Messing with someone's Flame like that was wrong, it went against everything he was taught to hold as sacred. 

“I... I met a Sky. She bonded her first Guardian in the middle of my school.” Lihua watches in interest as her son smiles softly. He’s not even angry that other Flame Users have invaded his school. The building is soaked in his Flames, and carries all the markers of a claimed territory, but it isn’t one quite yet. 

“Do you, do you like this Sky Kyouya?" She asks, eyebrows rising in surprise. Her son is a very prickly Cloud Flame user, even more anti-social than Shin, who is Cloud to the core as well. Seeing him smile for a Sky is shocking. 

He’s only seven, but already the Triads have tried to use several Skies to draw him in. And he hates them. The boy always complains about their pushing, their clingy sick sweet Flames and the way they Reach for him, trying to drag him in first by persuasion and then by force if need be. Not that they can. 

Shin hums in interest. “What is she like?" He asks curiously. Kyouya grins, and there is already a stirring of devotion in that wild grin. “Strong." Already Tsuna’s Flame is wider, somehow simply _more_ than his Uncle’s, who is the Strongest Storm in the World, even after his curse. And that... that is _interesting_. 

* * *

With the Hibari’s pulling the strings, Nagi ends up living with the Sawada’s by the end of the week. Tsuna clings to her, desperate to keep her little Guardian safe. Her Flame has swallowed the tiny Mist whole and for all that Nagi is actually very strong, much much stronger than any would ever have guessed, she is also... damaged. 

Tsuna has gone into an almost feral mindset, and her Sky Flame continually leaks out to support her Guardian. The soft dense orange woven over Nagi’s skin keeps her nightmares at bay, it lulls her terrified feelings back down to scared, keeps her pain from swallowing her whole and feels like a hug _all the time_. 

Tsuna wants to heal her, already she loves Nagi with a ferocity that is daunting in its intensity. 

And now Nagi is starting to shine, her Mist brightening by the day. Slowly, achingly careful Tsuna stops covering the girl in her Flame. She can sense that her Mist is healing and that her body is already healthy and strong. Her mind is bouncing back from her time with her parents as well. Now, her Flame grows stronger by the day, no longer tied up in keeping her _alive_ through the abuse of those who were supposed to love her. 

She smiles sadly, and supports the tiny purplette through the many struggles, the adjustments to living with people who _care_ , until one day she doesn’t need to support her guardian at all. There is a thick, very wide and strong bond between them. A solid bond for a Sky-Element pair, but the cloak of Sky Flames lingering on Nagi’s skin is gone. 

The next day they are confronted by Kyouya sleeping in the tree that towers over the spot where they eat lunch. The lack of Sky Flames for him to sense luring him closer. 

“K-Kyouya-san?" Nagi mumbles shyly, looking up at the older child who appears to be sleeping on a branch. “Kitten, Omnivore." He states quietly. Tsuna smiles, bright and full of Flame, if only subconsciously and he notes with interest that once again she does not Reach. It seems almost unnatural, because he can see, feel even, that she covets his strong Cloud Flame. 

Boosted by his own Cloud flames internally he appears before her. She never even saw him move. “Omnivore, you don’t Reach." His voice is soft and steady, curious. Tsuna tilts her head to the side. “You could be Mine." Comes the answer. And then... “But I’ll never attempt to take what you don’t offer." She leans closer with curious eyes, looking at this boy who isn’t hers but _could be_. Tsuna understands that Cloud courtship is an offer of home, not of strength and claims. 

Then, Tsuna shivers as deep purple, strong oh so strong Cloud Flames brush against hers delicately. Almost temptingly, but she is not like other Skies, and she never _t_ _a_ _kes_ , because that is **_wrong_ ** **_wrong_ ** **** **_wrong_ **. In all the ways that matter most. 

More like a fellow Cloud than a Sky, she brushes pale orange Flames against his, making sure to never even attempt to claim, just kindness and sweet heat in her gesture. Soul open and welcoming and ferocious. Never making a move to pin his Flames in place, or to force them into hers. 

And Kyouya’s Flames, Flames which were already so so skittish around Skies, they... feel safe. Like a giant purring cat his soul rubs against hers. Purple briefly flares around her tiny frame and then he hums. 

Briefly he brushes against the pretty little Mist as well. Curious and slow. Nagi’s Flame is soft, softer than the Mist Flame of his mother and impossibly deeper. He smiled gently at the little Kitten. Patting their heads again he stalks off. 

Nagi blinks curiously, having felt part of that but not understanding most of it. Tsuna hugs the smaller female and with a cat-like tilt of her head, rubs her face against Nagi’s neck to reassure herself of her claim on the Mist. Her eyes shimmer briefly in purple as well, but nobody will realise the far-reaching consequences of that for years to come. 

* * *

Kyouya stalked into the living room, already his Flames are brushing against his parents. Their Flames easily pool together and mingle, a warm soul touch that is as familiar as their faces. 

Shin looked up at his child curiously. “Did something good happen?" The seven-year-old boy nodded once, sharply. “I asked the Omnivore why she doesn’t Reach for me." At that Shin looks at him sharply, because that is a good question. He has met many Skies and rare are the ones who don’t Reach for Elements at all. Lihua stares, she has never met a Sky who didn’t try to force her into a bond. The curse of being strong. 

Some Reach kindly, and when rejected they don’t force their way into other people’s souls. But most... well, there is a reason that many Clouds hate Skies, and it has _everything_ to do with Flame rejection scars lashed into their soul when a Sky attempts to force a bond and fails. 

Kyouya hummed, something like delight dancing in those steel-grey sharp eyes. “She told me that she would never attempt to take what I don’t offer. But she also said that I could be hers." 

Shin stared at him, mildly in awe. If the little Sky keeps true to her words, then already she is someone worth following. Nana’s daughter... it aches, that she doesn’t know who he is. 

A sharp grin appeared. “I brushed my Flame against her, and tou-chan..." His child, normally so self-contained and old, older than his years, is excited and happy. Calling him informally like he used to do when he was very small again, instead of the more formal tone he spoke in now as a sign of the respect he had for the older Cloud. 

“She only offered warmth and kindness, heat. She didn’t try to trap me even though it would have been... easy." They both ignore that it wouldn’t have been easy, because this is what Skies always forget in their lust for the powerful distant Clouds. Clouds **_don’t heel_ **, for anyone. 

“I’m happy for you. Why don’t you try to get to know her?" He says, gently carding a hand through his son's black locks. 

He nods slowly. He is fiercely anti-social. But... maybe seeing the small animal and the burning Sky again wouldn’t be so bad. 

* * *

Several days later, the young Hibari approaches the two girls again. They are so fluffy and tiny... the boy flushes almost invisibly before coming over to pat the soft hair of the Sky when she allows him close. The girl ends up half on his lap, nearly purring in delight as he cards his fingers gently through her hair, just as gently as he runs his Flames against hers. 

Tsuna hums, content to keep Nagi close as Kyouya pats her head softly. The older boy is known as the Demon of their school, but he really is very sweet to them, she thinks almost sleepily. 

Warm and safe she rubs his Flames back with hers. Taking infinite care to never cross his boundaries. To always be gentle and to slink against his flames much like a cat. She would _Never_ force someone under her Flames. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long before Kyouya also starts patting the Mist. Clouds and Mists are notorious for not getting on well, but they don’t know that, and so it doesn’t matter to them. Kyouya likes the small animal and Nagi likes the gentle boy who doesn’t tease or hurt her. That their Flames start lingering near each other, sliding over and under in quicksilver moves just makes the patting feel better. 

Tsuna merely smiles as she watches the two Elements meet in the middle. She wants them to be hers, it only makes sense to her that they would be each other's as well. 

The three tumble together like tiny kittens and before long Kyouya is no longer just observing them, he lingers near them. They always ask him if he wants to join them, but never force him to come. 

Like a cat who was adopted into their lives, they are always willing to let him nap near them or to provide his own soft hair with gently pats as well. It is like cat-nip for the Cloud Natured. To be _loved_ and _welcomed_ but never _bound_ . The girls hold no expectations for him, and there is nothing they want from him, except maybe for him to pat their hair again. It’s like heaven in contrast to the sick slimy _greedy_ Skies the Triads keep sending his way. 

* * *

The safety of Tsuna and Nana had always been a fragile illusion. Nana was smothered in Iemitsu’s Flames and Tsuna was a miniature female clone of the Vongola Primo. All it would take was one glimpse... 

Nearly a year after Nagi had moved in with them, their luck runs out. One of Iemitsu’s, or rather, the Young Lion of the Vongola’s, enemies had caught sight of Tsuna and Nagi heading home after school. 

Three days later, when Nana left to go grocery shopping, several mafioso entered the house. One of them reaches for Nagi and Tsuna’s eyes snap towards him before he can complete the motion. She breaks his wrist viciously, but she’s only small and soon overwhelmed. 

Shrieking and screaming, terrified, the two are dragged to a warehouse. The mafioso bind their wrists and gag them, already triumphant and ready to drag the children to their Don. The man has had a petty grudge against Iemitsu for a long time. 

Tsuna _hates_ them, and in her _rage_ she reaches for the warmth that has always been hers. Nagi is in pain, Nagi is scared, Nagi is _HERS_ . Pure orange eyes snap open again, and ropes which are already burning fall away from her wrists. They have _no idea_ what she would call on to defend someone precious to her. For the first time since her birth, her Flame manifests fully, visibly, coiling in white-hot flickering _hungry_ fire around her arms. 

Generations of the Vongola have had the vaunted Hyper Intuition to some degree. But Tsuna is the first since the Primo to live and grow with eldritch whispers. There are no ‘bad feelings', there is no ‘lie detector', it’s not a weak if insistent thing inside of her which sometimes warns her. She simply _knows things_. 

And that knowing turns out to be a terrifying thing to behold. She burns people alive, and the eldritch other that lingers in her mind keeps her from even feeling bad about it in the moment. It tells her of what these people have done and then it guides her hands to touch them, to set them aflame until they die screaming. 

But Tsuna is still a little girl, and she is tired... 

Halfway across the town, Hibari Kyouya wakes without a sound. His eyes simply open wide, already burning purple and nothing can stand in his way as he runs across the town towards _HIS SKY, HIS MIST_ , they were _HIS_ , Chosen and Found, **_HIS_ **. Flames shrieking in rage and distress. They were his claimed territory after all, even if it hadn’t quite been a conscious choice. 

**_He_ ** **_Rages_ **. 

They aren’t bonded, it shouldn’t be possible to sense her from miles away and yet he does. He can _Feel_ Tsuna’s panic and fear, but above all determination and through the boundless, endless Sky he can feel Nagi as well. Soft Mist turning dense and deadly. Tsuna’s passive Sky Flame covered nearly the entire town, soaking into the ground which was _hers_. When she fully manifested her Flames for the first time, of course the drifting Cloud who she had accepted if not bonded could feel it. 

By the time the Cloud makes it to a warehouse, half the people inside are burning steadily into ash, and most of the others are smothered in soft Mist, with eyes haunted and unaware of their surroundings as he hits them hard enough to knock them out. 

Kyouya was raised by a police chief, a Hibari even, and a Triad Princess. He was using his beloved tonfa before he could even walk and his parents had been open and clear with him about the danger of their world. 

He is as prepared as he was ever going to get to face combat, but the kittens... _oh the girls_. For all that their Flames are strong, glimmering in their eyes and their instincts phenomenal, they are still civilian-raised. 

Once the boy smashed the last of the men into unconsciousness, he turned to the two girls who he had been courting as His subconsciously. Once he answered the call, he had made his choice and now he comes over slowly. His territory, Tsuna and Nagi, Mist and Sky. 

Tsuna falls into him, sobbing and listless all at the same time. Nagi had been herded into a corner by her, to better defend the smaller girl. She had wrapped her up in a cocoon of brilliant orange, and all who wanted to touch her had _burned._

For all that Nagi had turned their minds against them, it had been Tsuna who actually killed people. Slowly the tears slow, until she can see him again through the beads of water dotting her lashes. 

“Kyouya..." She whimpered, winding her shaking arms around him. He sighed, picking her up easily even as he tilted his head, motioning for Nagi to follow them. “You are mine." He growled lowly, keeping the girl in a tight embrace. A claiming hand clawed into Nagi’s long hair as well. She shuddered slightly, instinctively relaxing against him. “Yours." She admitted shyly, feeling safe and loved, beneath the massive Cloud Flames covering her small frame, just like Nagi who relaxed as well. 

Kyouya smiled, Skies were known to be possessive and being allowed to claim one without her even attempting to assert a claim on him as well was a high honour. Even now, she didn’t attempt a bond. Though he knew her instincts would be clamouring for her to draw in more elements as protection. He kissed the top of her head softly, fluffy honey locks tickling his skin. “I’ll be yours as well." He told her softly. 

Slowly, almost painfully so, she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. “Really?" She asked, delighted and yet afraid. That she wasn’t allowed to Reach, that she would never be enough for him. Kyouya smiled. Thick dense strands of Cloud Reached towards her. “Really." He said softly, and then her Flames rose as well. 

Tsuna’s Sky was near terrifying in its breadth, vast and open, it was nearly endless. Depleted somewhat by combat, and halfway in shock. But still kind and pure and immense. Softly, his Flame slid beneath the protection of hers, so slick and easy that it felt inevitable. Like he belonged with her. She would never ask what he couldn’t give and she would always be there. It felt reassuring to him. Tsuna sighed happily. Having swallowed a second Element into her Sky made her feel loved and warm deep inside. 

The bond between the Cloud and the Sky rivalled the one the Mist had with her Sky, and it was created in seconds, two Flames binding together, knitting into a greater whole as easily as breathing. 

A strong hand settled on top of Kyouya’s head and he looked up at his father. Shin looked at his child, who was carrying Nana’s girl, while another tiny girl was clinging to his shirt. “Are you alright?” He asked gently. The smaller Cloud nodded. “Otou-sama, this is my Sky Tsuna, and my Mist Nagi." He answered solemnly. 

Shin nodded thoughtfully. “It’s very nice to meet you both. I’m Hibari Shin. You will always be welcome with us." Tsuna looked up at him then, and he was struck silent by the ancient awareness in her gaze. “Hello Shin-san." Something sad flickered across her face before it disappeared again. 

“Mama will always find you, in the end." She whispered to him, before laying her head down again on Kyouya’s shoulder, utterly unwilling to let go of him even as she reached out with a small hand to claim Nagi’s tiny hand. 

Shin swallowed awkwardly. “I’ll take care of everything here. Why don’t you take Tsuna and Nagi to our house. Lihua will phone Nana-san." Kyouya nodded sharply and then, then he finally took his own home. 


	2. And now, for a Rain.

Tsuna curled deeper into the blankets. It was just hitting her all at once. What she had done, what those men had said. She knew exactly who was responsible for this. Her so-called father... It was his name that she heard from the filth who dared to touch _her_ guardian. 

She was tired, her Flame nearly drained and a sad sick feeling lingers in her tummy when she thinks of the screaming and the fire she called down herself. The eldritch whispers tell her who they were, of the many bad things they did but she still feels guilty. 

Nagi was fast asleep next to her, and she is so grateful that her little Mist is safe here. The house is covered in an intertwining layer of Cloud and Mist, with the signature of a second Cloud, her Kyouya, there as well. It feels like safety. But still she can’t sleep. 

She can feel him, inside her heart, just like Nagi and he is so close. Opening her eyes she catches sight of Kyouya striding into the room. He kneels beside the bed. “Otou-sama took care of everything. There won’t be an investigation. They’re gone... Tsuna." He whispers lowly, trying not to wake Nagi. 

The tears only well up slowly but then they come faster and faster until she is biting down on her own fingers to stifle the thick sobs wracking her throat. And Kyouya, the Demon of Namimori, who is so Cloud Natured, so introverted, and usually so distant, his face only softens, and he tugs her down into his lap, curling his body around hers as he slowly strokes soothingly down her back. 

“I... I killed them." She whispered. “And I didn’t regret it at all. I’m a monster...” He hugs her tighter. “No... no Tsuna. You’re not a monster. Never. You only defended what is yours. This was _never_ on you." He says fiercely, and when she stares at those Cloud-lit eyes, she can believe in him and the burden of killing grows lighter. 

Nagi wakes as well, catching the last few words and in response she leans over the side of the bed to wrap her slender arms around Tsuna’s shoulders. It’s a warm if slightly awkward embrace. “I’m sorry Tsuna-chan. I couldn’t protect you..." She admits guiltily. The honey-haired child shakes her head near violently. 

“Nagi-chan, this is my fault. They were after me because of my... father. That bastard dragged us into who knows what and I’m so sorry that you were hurt because of it. I would understand if you don’t want to stay with us anym...." Nagi pressed a finger to her lips to stop the guilt-stricken waterfall of words. 

“I will never leave you Tsuna-chan. This was not your fault. The only one to blame is your father. You saved me, and I can never repay that debt. So don’t blame yourself for this. I could never hate you." She said fiercely, eyes lit with Mist. 

Kyouya frowned. “Who is your father, omnivore?" “Sawada Iemitsu." Shin, who had opened the door to look in on them, frowned severely. “What is Vongola doing not protecting one of theirs?" Tsuna frowned, she hated talking about him. Her small hands curled into tight little fists. “I don’t know, I don’t know anything. He’s never home and he never calls and he did something to mama.... I don’t know what to do.” The words just spilled out, it was too much for her. For all her strength, she was still so young. 

Shin’s eyes softened. Coming closer he gently picked Tsuna up and laid her back down in bed, next to Nagi. Then he ushered his son, grumpy scowl and all, into the bed as well. They were still young, so the guest bed was more than big enough for all of them. “Don’t worry Tsuna-chan. I’ll look into it. You are not alone in this anymore." 

Grumpily Kyouya pinned down the girl, curling an arm around her waist tightly. “Go to sleep Omnivore." Tsuna nodded against his neck, snuggling into him gratefully. Then she reached one hand behind her, taking Nagi’s hand in a tight grip as she tugged the other girl closer. Cuddled between her two guardians, Tsuna finally succumbed to sleep. 

* * *

Things go from bad to worse, and the next day Nana welcomes home her husband. “Hello Iemitsu-dear, welcome home." When she lingers in the doorframe, for some reason not willing to come closer, he uses a little bit of Flame to convince her. He can’t even tell when he slipped into the habit of using Sky Flames on her, but they are good for Elements right? 

He barely feels any guilt and even though he can feel a mild struggle beneath his Flame, he just assumes that it’s because she doesn’t know about the Mafia, if she knew about Elements she’d probably enjoy having his Flame so close, honoured to be noticed by a Sky. He enjoys the kiss she gives him, and Nana’s eyes shimmer with tears as her Will is suppressed beneath his. 

“Nana-darling, this is my boss from Italia, Timoteo Vongola." Nana bows politely and lets him into her house. “Hello Vongola-san." She greets him happily and all the while her Flame is strangled. “You can call me Timoteo Nana-chan, it is lovely to finally meet Iemitsu’s wife." He says kindly and she feels sick to her stomach. 

The Young Lion picks Tsuna up without any warning and ignores the way his daughter stiffens in his embrace. “Tuna-fishie, how have you been? Give papa a kiss." He’s loud, and a stranger, and his Flame feels like a **threat** . Tsuna is terrified. She hates him more than she can tell, but he scares her almost as much. Just like the old-man he brought. With the toffee-sticky Flame and the nice nice _sharp_ smile. 

“So shy Tuna-fishy." He says loudly, and then he plops her down on the floor hard enough to jar her knees painfully. She stumbled and it’s only because of Nagi that she doesn’t fall. Hateful eyes follow him but Iemitsu is and always has been a fool and he notices nothing as he flounces of towards Nana. 

Dinner is awkward for Tsuna and Nagi. They see the way Nana has changed, has somehow become airheaded even, in his presence. They listen to the men talk and all they hear is _lies_. They ask to be excused and Iemitsu dismisses them jovially, grinning lustfully at his pretty little wife. 

Tsuna wants to say something, but she can’t make herself do it. Terrified to the core for some reason. The eldritch whispers inside are silent for once, but they had shrieked in horror at the men back when they first entered the house. The silence feels foreboding. 

The children slide silently away from the dining table, immediately retreating to Tsuna’s room. “He... he smiles like my father." Nagi mumbled near silently. Tsuna’s hand shake softly... “He’s drowning mama... I don’t know how I just... I hate him..." And silently she crumbled against the Mist. Tears streaming down her baby-soft cheeks. 

They had been warned by Shin-san that they couldn’t tell Nana about the kidnappers. That she was sick in some way and wouldn’t understand and they hadn’t even been home for a day yet and now this. Tsuna just kept crying, overwrought and so tired, her Flames still low from the traumatic way they had awakened completely just last night. 

Nagi gently helped her friend change into her nightwear, silently agreeing to sleep in the same bed for tonight. Just sharing a room wasn’t enough right now. Tsuna missed Kyouya, but she didn’t want him to come closer, she couldn’t really send Nagi away anymore without drawing Iemitsu’s attention to her but she could hide her other guardian from him. 

The night was long and Tsuna was so cold, so terrified without knowing why, shivering and shaking as her mother’s Flame flared and then slowly dimmed more and more until she was all but gone beneath Iemitsu’s sick twisted Flame. She didn’t know what to do... 

The pale light of dawn was already breaking through the darkness by the time Tsuna fell into a fitful sleep against Nagi, clinging to her Mist tightly. 

* * *

Breakfast was tense. Only the visiting men seemed relaxed at all. Nana was like a role-model mother/housewife. All fluttering and strangely _empty_. Tsuna didn’t even recognize her anymore. Nagi was tired and on edge, and Tsuna remained terrified of some unknown danger as the eldritch whispers in her head went quiet for the first time leaving only an impending shrieking sense of danger, of her doom. Unavoidable... 

“Why don’t you girls go play in the yard?" Nana suggested sweetly, her horribly empty eyes gazing at them, brown and dead. 

Nagi nodded gratefully and dragged Tsuna away from the man she hated and the man she feared. 

It took over an hour before the honey-haired child relaxed enough to play with the purplette. She had been staring in confused terror at the windows of her house. But Tsuna was only five, and eventually her attention wavered, even if the terror never left her at all. 

They wove fauna circlets and giggled as they crowned each other with tangled wild flowers. They bounced a ball back and fore, and petted a fluffy kitty who wandered by, the simple happiness of children compounded by the love spun between their souls. 

Later, Tsuna would look back at the bittersweet memory of her last afternoon spent _whole_. 

Eventually the ball got stuck in a tree. “Hold on, I’ll get it.” Tsuna grinned widely at Nagi, climbing the tree easily. She reached for the bright red toy, and her fingers grazed the smooth surface before the branches she was perched on precariously cracked straight down the middle. 

Tsuna fell with a shriek as Nagi watched, paralysed. A blaze of orange cradled her, and she landed gentle as a feather on the ground, unaware of the wide-eyed gaze of two mafia men. 

Nagi swallowed thickly, the scare stealing her words as her hands trembled. She tried to force her trembling legs to _move,_ she had to help her oh god Tsuna... 

Iemitsu glanced at his boss, a shadow of uncertainty crossing his face, was he really going to ask for _that_? But Tsuna’s Flame was so strong and even if he would never admit it, already she felt like competition. There was a dissonance between them strong enough to rattle his teeth and he was selfish to the core, Mafia through and through. 

“Seal her." He said, coldly even. As if he was condemning someone else's child instead of his own blood. Timoteo glanced at him, raising a questioning brow. “It’s too dangerous. My darling Tuna-fishie will live a safe civilian life, she won’t need her Flames at all. This is what’s best for her." The blond stated confidently, a wide grin on his face. 

And Timoteo, blessed with three Sky Heirs, was only too pleased to remove a possible Heiress (threat). If he had to cripple a child to do it, well it wouldn’t keep him up at night. 

Nagi watched the back of the white-haired man in shock as he obscured Tsuna from her view. 

The old man kneeled before the shocked child. One finger lit with freezing orange Flames. As long as he lived he would never forget the sheer betrayal and devastation, and then, the hatred in the child's gaze as he touched her forehead, sealing all Sky Flames away. Later he would tell himself it must have been something else, a trick of the light, he must have remembered wrong... Because she had been looking at him like he was a monster, an abomination. 

Iemitsu carried Tsuna back inside, setting the unconscious child onto the couch before noticing Nagi following them. “She must have tired herself out, I’ll tell Nana that our Tuna-fishie is taking a nap before I go." He stated cheerfully. 

He went into the kitchen and kissed his wife goodbye. Timoteo and Iemitsu pretended all the way out of the country that nothing had happened. That they weren’t the kinds of people who would doom a child to a half-life. It was forgotten soon enough though, because they were Mafia, and they did whatever was best for them. 

* * *

Nagi hovered over Tsuna’s ice-cold body, worried and afraid. Nana was sitting with Tsuna’s head in her lap. She had already called an ambulance and now she was fighting another battle, deep inside of herself. Her baby felt like she was dying. The lingering Flame of her husband was telling her everything was fine. She wanted to kill him, she loved him, _she hated him._ **_Tsu_ ** **_na always came first_ ** _._

Tsuna’s Flame was almost in shock beneath the seal. It was forcibly suppressing her Sky Flames so deep down that she couldn’t even feel them anymore. She was fighting to keep her guardian bonds intact, to keep the seal from destroying them, the ice was encroaching steadily though, attempting to cut of anything that tried to escape the layer of sick cloying wrong Flames layered around her own. 

Tsuna was slowly killing herself, her complete refusal to allow the seal to slide completely into place was draining her Flames, already low from the kidnapping. All she could think was _MINE, MY MIST, MY CLOUD,_ _I will_ **_never_ ** _let go_. 

Her heart stopped twice on the way to the hospital. 

Finally, teetering on the brink of Flame depletion severe enough to lead to her death within mere minutes, another Flame sparked. Cloud Flames created from the all-consuming desire to _protect_ Kyouya and Nagi, her own, from the sick icy fingers of the seal even if it cost her everything, _burned,_ bright flaring higher and higher as her soul shifted. 

Tsuna had been a bright young Sky, but instead of being able to shelter her own, her Sky Flames were being forced into unnatural dormancy. Her soul, protective and enraged tried to escape the sticky poison seal, and when the few sparks of Cloud naturally mingled into her Flames escaped to multiply the slowly dying bonds with her guardians she adapted. As all young children can. 

With the fierce ringing declaration that she would give anything to protect what was hers, half of her soul shifted to Cloud flames, and the seal _didn’t react_. Thick purple Flames wrapped around the Cloud and Mist bonds, quickly shoring up the bonds to what they should be and wrapping the Sky bonds in obscuring layers of Cloud Flames fierce enough, bright enough, to hide the passive use of Sky Flames from the seal. 

Half her soul was sunken beneath ice, only the passive Sky bonds escaping and even that was only possible because they were hidden beneath an ocean's worth of Cloud. The other half of her soul was free, the seal completely static towards Cloud Flames. 

Five years old, hurting and newly traumatized after a battle for her own soul, half lost half won, Tsuna woke. Deep purple eyes snapped open, and _everything_ changed. 

* * *

Nana called an ambulance as soon as she touched her child's skin. Tsuna was freezing cold. An unhealthy blue tint spreading over her pretty lips like a unique shade of lipstick. It _terrified_ her. 

With her daughter's head in her lap her internal battle was escalating. The Flames her husband liked to mark her with, liked to manipulate her with to make his life easier were tugging her down. Nana, hating him, but far more importantly _loving_ their daughter, was trying to burn the poison out with all of her fierce fierce rage. 

When the medics finally came, she picked up Nagi, setting her second daughter on her hip as she followed with hurried steps. 

In the ambulance, when her baby girls heart stopped, so did hers, for a single heart beat everything was still. Like the world itself was holding its breath. Then, pure orange flames lit up with resolve. Nana’s Flame burned through the cloying layer of Iemitsu’s Flame within a millisecond. 

‘Save Tsuna with my Dying Will.' Echoed through her mind, finally freeing her from the sticky traces of her husband's manipulation. She poured her Flames into Tsuna. Giving as much Sky to her child as she possibly could, running feral and completely on instinct. 

The doctors could find nothing wrong with her child. But Nana knew that this was Iemitsu’s fault. They told her that there was nothing they could do. That her baby had been traumatised by something. That her heart was stable now and that they had no idea why it had stopped twice. That her daughter was too cold, but they didn’t know the reasons for it. 

The hospital staff fled from her orange, _burning_ eyes. Helplessly Nana hovered over her daughters' bed like a fiery bird of prey. She could feel her daughter, could feel that something was wrong but she didn’t know how to help. Didn’t know what else to do, it no longer felt like the warmth which was finally free inside of her was lacking in her daughter. Not after she sank her own Flame into the girl. But she still wasn’t waking up... 

* * *

Nagi swallowed tightly. As soon as the old man had poked Tsuna’s forehead, an icy blade started trying to saw through her heart. She could feel the echoes of Tsuna, her warmth, her love, protecting her but the blade sank deeper and deeper. Unknown to her, it was the seal trying to cut of Tsuna’s Sky from her own Mist. 

She whimpered, it hurt so badly, but Tsuna was cold and pale like death. A living spectre on the couch. She was hurting so badly and Nagi could _feel_ it. As soon as Nana sank down to cradle Tsuna, she called Kyouya-san. The boy loved Tsuna just like she did, and whatever mysterious warmth tied her to Tsuna, it tied Kyouya to the girl as well. 

When finally Tsuna’s heat sank back into her heart, where it belonged, she sighed in relief. The pain, the icy claws, had finally stopped. Something told her that Tsuna wasn’t nearly so lucky though... 

* * *

Kyouya shrieked in wordless _rage_ , drawing the attention of Shin and Lihua immediately. His mother kneeled in front of the kneeling boy, his hands forming frustrated claws in response to the pain hacking into his heart. 

“Kyou-chan, what is it? What’s going on?" She asked worriedly. “Tsuna... Tsuna..." Was all he said. Hand pressed against his heart, where icy fingers where attempting to cut away his Tsuna, were trying to cut him off from _his territory,_ _h_ _i_ _s SKY_. 

Shin frowned in worry, looking at his child, who was clawing over his heart with a snarl on his little face. 

The phone rang. 

* * *

Kyouya ran through the hospital, unerringly following the pull to Tsuna. It was all his parents could do to keep up, pulling on their Flames to move faster. 

He opened a closed door roughly, to the heart-breaking sight of a girl pale as death in a hospital bed. She looked so tiny, so breakable... 

He all but ran towards her, clenching a pale hand into those soft honey locks. Nana’s burning feral gaze tracked him, but allowed him close because she could feel that he _belonged_ to her baby, just like darling-Nagi did. 

“Small animal, what happened?" He demanded, tugging a passive-sad Nagi into his arms even as he made sure to never let go of his Sky. It calmed the rage in his bones to have both his Mist and his Sky within arm's reach. 

“An old man did something after Tsuna glowed with orange flames." She mumbled. “I don’t... d-don't know." There were tears in her eyes, and vaguely, much more distant than he had gotten used to over the last couple of days, Kyouya could feel the panic brewing in his tiny Mist. 

“Small animal. You are okay." He softly shushed her, pulling her into his lap to soothingly rub her small back. Nagi clenched her hands, trying to breath deep enough to continue talking. 

“I uhm, felt like there was a blade sawing through my heart, and only Tsuna-chan's heat was protecting me. E-Even when she was unconscious and dying, she was still trying so hard to h-help me." Nagi stuttered out, before the tears started streaming down her cheeks and she started crying harder, sobbing in his embrace. 

* * *

Shin’s breath caught in his throat as soon as he stepped through the door his son had disappeared through. There she was, his Sky, his chosen almost courted Sky. Nana was standing in front of the children, eyes completely orange. She walked towards him, and there was something like obsessive, desperate lust in her eyes. 

“Mine." Was all she said, but she held her hand out, like it was still his choice. Without thinking about it, he took her offer. Wrapping a large scarred hand around her soft petite one. Offering her his Flame without reserve and then, bliss. A bond almost a decade in the making. Nana’s Sky was feral, was fighting and terrified and she kept sinking Flames into her daughter, as if trying to shake the little deathly pale girl awake. 

Something was wrong. Nana blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what was happening, as if she was waking from a deep sleep. “Shin-san?" She asked sweetly, lucidly, fully present. There was a Sky-Element bond between them and possessively the older Cloud in the room covered the petite female Sky in his Flames. Marking her, claiming her as thoroughly as possible. He was never letting anything happen to her ever again. 

“Nana-san. My Sky..." Shin murmured softly, opening his arms in a voiceless plea for a hug. Nana stepped towards him, drawn for reasons she couldn’t understand. Within seconds she flew into his arms. “Shin-san, Shin-san my daughter, my baby. I don’t know what to do..." She said, distraught and tired and so, so terrified for Tsuna. 

He stroked her hair gently. “Nana-san." He didn’t say anything else, just stroked her back in soothing strokes, trying to keep her from going into discord. Her Flames already cracking as her daughter threatened to slip away so soon after the oppression on her was finally gone. It was too much all at once. 

In shock Lihua watched as her husband finally bonded to his Chosen Sky. For any other woman, she would be insanely jealous and angry. A Mist’s possessiveness was no joke, but Nana didn’t feel wrong or like a threat. She felt her own Flames drawing towards the woman’s Sky. Strong, for all that she had been through, and warm, warmer than anything else she had ever sensed. 

Like this woman still had a pure heart. She... _cared_. 

* * *

Tsuna woke like a switch was flipped. Suddenly running entirely on Cloud Flames was a shocking thing to wake up to since she used to be warmed by Sky Flames. She felt cold and the world suddenly felt too close and her guardians felt so far away... 

The eldritch knowing whispers in the back of her mind were back as well. And she _knew._.. that this had been inevitable. If she had tried to avoid the seal, things could have ended up much worse. 

There were people sitting around her bed. She could distantly, so much further away than she was used to, feel both Nagi and Kyouya. Her mother was on the other side of her bed, along with Shin-san. Who felt distinctly like family now. Like he... belonged to Nana. 

Her eyes snapped open, and within seconds Nana was gently holding her hand, bright _aware_ orange eyes looking at her with desperate relief. 

“Tsu-chan. You’re awake." She whispered, carding a gentle hand through her daughter's soft hair while her Flames tried to check up on the child again. “Kaa-chan..." Tsuna whimpered. Anger and violent rage at the injustice done to her flaring bright, setting blazing Cloud Flames flowing into the room. 

Mist and Cloud, hers, mingled in and she could feel the dimmer Sky-bonds. Not gone, but uncomfortably muffled. “I hate him, I hate them, I hate them so much... Why me, why..." She shrieked, cried. Nana hugged her child, silently raging at her husband as well. What the hell had he done to her baby, and how could she maim him for it. 

Whatever he had been doing all these years, it was sickening. In retrospect, over the years the love had faded, and his heat had drugged her into compliance. She hadn’t wanted him to touch her anymore... 

Kyouya claimed a tiny hand, holding onto his Sky through her mourning, raging anger. Whatever that man had done, all he could feel from her was Cloud. She was a Sky, was it even possible to change Flame Nature? It was only once he touched her skin that he could get a better sense of her Sky Flame, if dim and distance. It made the bond between them clearer, warmer. It wasn’t enough, it was painful for their strong bond to be so strangled. 

Nagi laid a hand over their joined ones. Silently sobbing at the forced distance in their bond. At the way Tsuna couldn’t wrap her up anymore in Sky, at the way her precious person was _hurting_ now. 

Bright purple knowing eyes looked up at Shin from where she was cradled between her guardians and her mother. “What is this heat, Shin-san?" Tsuna asked clearly. She knew, that he knew and she wanted to know more than the whispers could tell her. The man sighed, taking a seat next to Nana. “Can Lihua come in, Nana-san? She’s my wife and Kyouya’s mother, she can help explain what is going on as well." He said softly. 

Fresh of a feral episode, Nana would be twitchy with unbonded Elements near her people. Tsuna would likely accept Lihua into the room, having already met the woman, but it was better to ask. Nobody wanted to push his Sky into another feral episode so soon. She was strong for being completely untrained. Sky instincts were not to be messed with... 

Slowly, watching the dark-haired woman carefully Nana nodded. She had sensed the Mist lingering near the door, but since she hadn’t tried to enter the room, she had ignored her, for now... 

Slowly the older Mist entered the room. 

* * *

It took a couple of hours for everything to sink in. Tsuna cried and raged at her new reality. Her Cloud Flames didn’t feel wrong at all, but it was excruciating to be cut-off from her own soul. Half of what made Tsuna Tsuna was sealed away deeper than she could reach. She was cold and distant and it felt like there was a sheet of rain separating her from her life. 

Nana’s eyes burned, her Flame riding high to the surface. “Tsuna-chan... you’ll be okay. We’ll find a way to set you free again. I promise." She told her daughter, their Flames falling into an easy familial resonance. The honey-haired girl sighed, snuggling closer to her mom, the heat of Sky, even if it wasn’t _her_ Sky Flame, helping her relax slightly. 

Staring up at Shin from the protective embrace of her mother, Tsuna opened her mouth again. “Can you train me? I never want to be helpless again." Cloud Flames were starting to flicker to life again in her gaze. Tsuna would make a terrifying Cloud User. 

He nodded. “I’m willing to train all of you. It would be my honour.” 

* * *

Tsuna took her place across from Shin. They would be starting out with hand-to-hand combat and she was excited. Even though the cold haze hadn’t left, the whispers murmured to her that this was something that she was going to excel at. 

“We are going to try several different styles. Maybe we will find something that fits with you today, maybe not. Either way, you can’t really do anything wrong, just move with me." Shin stated calmly. He wanted to set a calm centred mood. It would help her retain more martial arts, and execute the flowing movements in a more balanced way. 

She nodded, eyes briefly glowing with a thin Cloud ring. She had been drawing on her newly Active Cloud Flames a lot to ease the pain and the clumsiness in her limbs. It was hard, moving without the familiar heat of her Sky Flame. 

Slowly she copied his moves, but they were harsh. Hitting hard where her advantage would likely lie in speed. She shook her head slightly. “It feels wrong." She admitted softly. He nodded thoughtfully, he had thought it might, but he didn’t want to do wrong by her by presuming anything. 

He went through another set of movements. Tsuna mirrored him as best she could. This was better, the movements were flowing better, but sharp. It seemed to rely on speed. She hummed thoughtfully, leaning into the whispers in the back of her mind to feel out the style. “Closer, but not quite right for me either." She said, eventually. 

Shin only nodded again, and so the hours went by, slowly going over almost every martial arts style he knew, which was many. Then, something finally clicked. Tsuna flowed through the movements like she had done it hundreds of times already. Everything just clicked with her. 

It was a style based on speed and agility. Flowing around your opponents to use their momentum against them. Tricksy and reliant on reading other people. Which was right up her ally, her Hyper Intuition flowing seamlessly into the combat style. 

It just felt right. 

Seeing the girl go through the movements for the first time, Shin felt like he was watching the future. Tsuna was going to be terrifying... 

* * *

Tsuna was curled up in her bed, her room, which she still shared with Nagi, was soaked through in her Cloud Flames. It made the cold ice in her heart slightly more bearable. Blankly she stared at the wall. It was so so hard, it hurt so much, to live without half her soul. Her Will was strangled and she was only half of what she was meant to be like this. 

Nagi walked closer, hovering in concern over her vulnerable Sky. The girl looked... sad. Wrung out and grey around the edges. She hated seeing her like this. It was painful for all of them. Tsuna didn’t shine anymore. She wasn’t happy. The Vongola had taken from her so ruthlessly. She was meant to be protected, to be loved even, by them. A child of their line, and they murdered her spirit. 

It was only because of her own power that she still had Cloud to rely on. It was cruelty beyond words to do this to someone. To enslave their soul. 

She slid between the sheets, wrapping herself around the silent Sky. The skin-contact helped, if only a little bit. Warming Tsuna where nothing else could anymore. She was always cold now... 

Nagi wound her arms around the other girls waist, pushing her shirt higher to touch her icy skin. “Tsuna-chan... I’m here." Slowly lucidity returned to those dead empty eyes. “Nagi..." The tears came slowly. She stayed limp in the tight embrace of her first guardian. There was nothing she could do... 

* * *

For the first time since the seal was placed on her, Tsuna entered the school again. She frowned, it rubbed her wrong to have people so close. An ill-tempered flare of Cloud escaped her control briefly when one of the other girls stepped too close to her. She was one of those civilians who kept picking on Nagi because she was so shy. 

“Oh, are you still not gone Nagi. I thought for sure Sawada-san would see by now how useless you are." She said meanly, and Tsuna, who used to be able to turn the other cheek. To let the girl grow up on her own, growled. This nobody was trying to hurt what was hers. Her guardian, her Mist. It didn’t matter that Nagi could more than protect herself, someone was trying to encroach on _her territory_. 

“Leave. Trash." She stated coldly, Cloud flaring in a violent burst to propagate the dangerous aura around her. The little civilian paled, somehow, she felt like she was staring death in the face when the honey-haired girl looked at her. 

She scrambled to get away, nearly running from the two girls who had always seemed so harmless. 

Kyouya walked into the classroom, drawn by the flare. Tsuna was still glaring at the girl, who was quietly sitting in a chair, as far away as possible. He nearly sighed, it seemed like adjusting to Cloud Nature was going to be hard on Tsuna. The protectiveness had always been there, but she hadn’t been building a tolerance for having her territory, or her now augmented personal space, invaded, buffered by the more forgiving social instincts of a Sky Flame. 

“Omnivore." He called lowly. Tsuna’s gaze snapped to him, amber ringed with purple catching his silver gaze. He set a hand down on top of her head. Slowly carding a hand through her hair. He was her guardian, and whether they ended up being her territory or not, he wasn’t an interloper and he could sooth her temper. 

The Sky girl sighed, leaning her forehead against his side, leaning into the thick Cloud Flames briefly lingering around her. Slowly her irritation receded. “Kyouya-san." She murmured in greeting. She was hurting, she was always in pain now. The seal forming a too small cutting ice cage around her Sky Flame. It was a little like walking around with cold steel stabbed through her spine. 

“I won’t lie, it will always anger you, to heel for teachers or to have people close now. But it will get easier than this." He stated calmly. She nodded mutely, still clinging to his taller frame. Nagi came closer, kneeling at her side to hug her around the waist. 

The pain slowly lessened. Having her guardians close helped, but only so much. 

Kyouya stepped away again. “Lunch, roof." Then he was gone again. She could understand the taciturn child a lot better now. To constantly have people around her who she didn’t trust was already annoying to her pure Cloud Flames. That they were around Nagi was nearly setting her off. They were a threat to those who belonged to her, and she couldn’t do anything about it. 

* * *

Tsuna and Takeshi meet for the first time only a week after the Rain lost his mother. She had been sick for a long time now and had finally succumbed to the illness. 

Tsuna is all of eight, three years Sealed and cold to the core. She can hardly see people as real anymore, only feeling the need to escape from them, Cloud Nature not connecting to her fellow children well. Until she came across the Rain... Who was real and in pain and could be-should be- would be _hers_. 

Her Intuition **Roared**. 

He kept trying to smile. For his father, and for strangers. It was just... “Painful." Tsuna spoke, almost stoically. Despite being only Cloud Natured right now, the core of her soul was Sky. And the Rain was hurting so deeply. Agony of the soul crying out. She wanted to sooth him. 

His mother had always been there for him. She had explained all the little things people did, which he didn’t understand. His father was just like him. Rains who went Active so young, and to whom detachment came too easily. Natural born hitmen, both of them. Takeshi, who held Cloud Nature as well, was even worse at connecting to others. The easy-going personality of a Rain washed away under the harsher edges of Cloud. 

He tried very hard to fit in, but something in him was violent and he longed to no longer hide the edges away. He just didn’t know how. He didn’t want to be completely alone. 

Now... now the young Cloudy Rain was drifting, his mother had been his anchor as soon as he woke his Flames. With her gone he was dangerously unmoored. 

“Rain... don’t smile when you are crying." Tsuna spoke calmly, looking at him with purple gleaming eyes. “Who... who are you?" He nearly stuttered, something was drawing him towards her. Which was strange, because Clouds were known to always be solitary. 

They stood in silence for a while. Tsuna, alone on her way home. Takeshi, alone and wandering. 

“Tsuna." Came the soft voice. “Hi... I’m Takeshi." He eventually said, smile dropping from his face like a porcelain mask. 

She walked closer, setting a cold soft palm against his cheek. Whispers, in the back of her mind. Telling her that he was meant to be hers. “I will like you, even if you don’t smile." She told him softly, and deep inside he felt like she knew him and that she was kind and welcoming despite the harsh Clouds drifting around her frame in a powerful display. 

Rain flared, Reaching without understanding. Why would his Flame attempt to touch a Cloud Flame? Tsuna only smiled. “Be mine?" Any other person, any other time, the Cloudy Nature of his Flames would have shrieked in protest. But this was no invader, no she belonged to him somehow. He didn’t understand, but his answer was clear. 

Empty eyes gained a spark for the first time since his mother passed. “Yes." Rain pierced cold ice, and a third bond was born. 

He nearly collapsed to his knees. “Y-You.. You are a Sky." Sad eyes met his, as she cradled his face kindly. “Not quite, not anymore.” She said sadly. “I can’t _be_ the Sky, but I can be _your_ Sky.” 

He was in awe, Skies were a near legend, even rarer than Clouds who were already so incredibly scarce and wanted the Flame community over, for this exact feeling. Harmony. 

Tsuna took him home. 

* * *

She towed the boy behind her, taking him into a Sky-claimed house. If he wasn’t mistaken, this was a Sky who lived in soft resonance with his new Sky. Family? Not a threat either way. 

She pulled him along to her room, where abruptly the feeling of the other Sky stopped. Her room was covered in her Cloud Flame, marking the space as part of her physical territory. 

There was a purple haired girl kneeling in front of a small table. Tsuna stepped towards her, winding slender fingers into the long strands. “Nagi. I found my Rain." She stated softly. A brilliant smile lit up the girl's face. She rose to her feet, intertwining her hand with the Sky. “Hello. I’m Nagi. I’m Tsuna’s Mist." She said shyly. 

He nodded in respect. “Yamamoto Takeshi. It’s nice to meet you." He said, somewhat shyly, he had never talked to people who could see him for what he was before. 

Kyouya, who had sensed the change, had wandered over to investigate. He was suddenly sitting on the window sill. “Hibari Kyouya. Cloud." He said shortly. Takeshi nodded to his fellow guardian. Spotting the curious look on the older child, he briefly allowed his eyes to light up with his Flames. Blue ringed with purple, eyes cold and predatory. “Hn, Carnivore.” Then the boy was gone again. 

“Haha, what does that mean?" Tsuna glanced back at him with a soft smile curling sharply at the edges. “That you are dangerous. Kyouya-san approves." 

He swallowed, thankful. That he was real here, and Tsuna’s Flame warmed his soul, promising that he always would be in her eyes. 


	3. Another Mist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro shows up sooner. This changes some more things.

Tsuna’s newly augmented personal space made life difficult. She was slowly putting the fear of god in her teachers. If they asked her a question, she would answer in a voice so cold that many of them flinched. If they were too stupid for her tastes, she would verbally filet them. 

There were only two reasons for why she didn’t truly get in trouble. The Hibari’s basically owned Namimori, and her connection to them by now was well known. 

The other reason why she didn’t get in trouble, was because she didn’t break any of the rules. She just... didn’t listen. She didn’t recognise authority anymore, no Cloud did. To be constraint by anything went against their nature. It was only because the school nominally belonged to Kyouya, layered in his thick strong Cloud Flames, that she respected the institute at all. It was enough for her to bother with the rules, but she didn’t respect that teachers, and they knew that. 

Tsuna had become a withdrawn, vicious loner. Only Nagi, Kyouya and now Takeshi were allowed close. Her Cloud Nature just didn’t tolerate people. It was hard, especially on her, adjusting to new instincts and missing part of her soul. She always felt slow and stupid now, she had to use Cloud Flames to propagate everything. 

Her retention rate, her focus, even her basic comprehension. Without that advantage she would have been hopelessly behind. Sky was meant to be Harmony, she had never lived without the subtle warmth and being sealed made the world cold, icy cold and hostile. It made her brain slow and she felt like she wasn’t enough anymore. 

She stumbled more, and if she wasn’t drawing heavily on her Cloud Flames she tripped over air. It wasn’t normal, and the seal screwed with her motor functions in an awful way. 

Even civilians had a Flame. They just couldn’t use it. But it was meant to at least flow passively through them. Until the abomination was applied to her forehead, Tsuna had a large amount of passive support from her Flames, just like everyone else. Afterwards, the shock of suddenly having only half the amount of support, and in a different form too, was almost too much. 

She wasn’t empty, but she _felt_ like she was. Even with only half a Flame available she was powerful, and almost as strong as Nagi was with her full Flame. But Tsuna’s body was used to running on more. _She_ was used to more. Compared to others she wasn’t low on Flames at all, but compared to herself she was... and unfortunately that was the only comparison which mattered. 

Tsuna despised the school. She had to sit pretty for hours in that cage and she couldn’t even hold Nagi’s hand. Skin contact helped with the seal, but the teachers had forbidden her that sole comfort. 

It made her despise them even more. Trying to get her to recognize their authority was already an irritation to her. This just... made the cold war she waged on them worse by several multitudes. 

_________ 

Eventually they all just became... stuck. In a holding pattern. Tsuna’s Intuition had made it clear that there was a way to get the seal off, but also that it was going to take years. After she had found her Rain another year passed in slow motion. 

Tsuna and Kyouya went after the occasional assassin who invaded Namimori, both of them feeling the irritation prickling against the Flames as their wider, shared, territory was breached. Tsuna had been the Sky of Namimori, for all that Nana held that position right now. 

They were the only Sky-natured Flames here and two of only nine Skies in Japan. The Sanctuary status of Namimori kept most of its residents safe, but since it wasn’t known that it was Sky-claimed, sometimes people tried to get at one of the people who sheltered there. None of the residents liked that and they all respected their Sky. 

Not all might be bonded as her Guardians, but Nana’s soothing spiritual claim on the town kept the other Flame Actives from fighting. It tempered the violent instincts most of them had from their pasts and kept the town peaceful. 

Life continued, Tsuna for all the world a Cloud as Nana courted, or was courted by several Elements. A sweet if delicate process, as she had become wary after Iemitsu’s Flames had all but kept her as a puppet on a string. 

And then, Nagi had a dream. Her nights were being invaded suddenly, every time she went to sleep, a boy who was her older mirror would appear. He was cruel and secretive, yet never cruel to her. Nagi was intrigued, he was hers and she was his. She could feel it, their Mist blended almost into one Flame... 

She was Deception and Dreams, Creativity and Illusions and so sleep was her territory. Eventually though, she pulled Tsuna into her dreams as well. The boy meant no harm to her, but she belonged to Tsuna first and always, so she couldn’t offer any help without her permission. Tsuna would probably look at her grumpily before stating that she needed nobody's permission because she was her own person. 

Nagi bowed to Tsuna because she respected her, loved her, never because she felt like she had to. She didn’t want to help the boy if he was going to hurt her first precious person. Not even if he was her soul’s mirror. Her loyalty to her Sky was unbreakable and always would be. 

Tsuna faded into existence at Nagi’s side, the purplette had on a long flowing white dress. They were in an open field with flowers waving in the wind. It was idyllic. Tsuna wore a white dress as well, longer than Nagi’s and with less ruffles. 

“Kufufufufufu, who do we have here. How did you come to be in dear Nagi’s dreams?" The question was almost condescending, and it was only when Tsuna lifted her head to reveal purple glowing orbs that the unknown boy swallowed. Even he had heard of Clouds, and just how dangerous they were when crossed. 

“No, why are you here, I was... invited." Tsuna countered lightly. She could feel him, he was a broken mirror of her Mist, and he felt like hers. She just... didn’t know if he still could be. If he wasn’t too broken to belong to anyone, even to himself... 

“Mist, why are you here, Nagi is mine." She demanded roughly, she herself had no Mist in her, no patience for their games and verbal skirmishes. Her behaviour was Cloud to the core now, she’d rather smash first and ask never. 

“Yours? But Nagi-chan, dear Nagi mirrors me..." He told her darkly. She smirked. “She’s mine by choice though." She countered, lightly for her doing. “Hm, you could be mine as well.” She told him, and for a moment, in this realm of dreams and limits long gone, she drew her full flame from the seal. For a single glorious burning second Tsuna blazed with flame, and then the entire dreamscape turned cold, painfully cutting into them all as the seal lashed out to contain her again. It was burying her will beneath layers of cloying soul-destroying _wrong_ Flames. 

The older Mist turned on her with a dark look on his face, to suffer so much... For all that his body had been touched and invaded, remade in pain and blood without his permission time and time again. She had been... it was rape, on a level so insidious that there were no words, her very soul had been invaded and shackled. It was sick, even he hadn’t thought that the Mafia could sink any deeper, but this abomination was... It was making him ache in sympathy, his heart hurting for her when he hadn’t even known he could still feel for others. 

For all that his Flames were strong, they were still awakened by him. The experiments on his body forcing his Flames into new and stronger shapes, but nobody had ever managed to touch his very _soul_... 

“Sky..." He breathed out in awe, because for all that his family had done, there had been no Sky Flames involved and even he knew of them. Legendary as they were, the only ones he had met since his escape had been... kind, in a way the rest of the Mafia had long since forgotten. 

Until this... that seal was made of Sky, corrupted though it was. “So Nagi-chan is your Mist then?" She nodded briefly, Cloud Flames keeping her from collapsing, but feeling so cold and empty inside. Hurting in ways she could never describe. 

“Kufufufu, if you tell me who has done this to you, I could be persuaded to... erase them for you." He offered, and it was a kind thing for him. To even wish to avenge another's hurts. 

“Not even you could reach them, Mist-san... Vongola is monstrously strong and the ones who did this, they stand at the head of it all." She confessed bitterly, no longer on her guard, because he had felt like hers, and even if he couldn’t bring himself to be hers, she would look after him as best she could still. 

“I am Mukuro Rokudo." He stated, a sibilant hiss winding through the words like a threat, if only he hadn’t also stepped closer to set an achingly gentle hand upon her bowed head. And how was it that this boy soaked in blood and nightmares still managed to be so much kinder than her so-called family... 

“Tsuna, once called Sawada." She answered in full. “I will... destroy the Mafia." He told her and Mist flared in their shared realm. A vow almost, a conviction strong enough to shatter mountains. 

She blinked up at him. “Why not... It’s not like I’m attached to any of it. Seeing Vongola burn to the ground would only bring me pleasure. Still, will you burn those not guilty as well?" She asked, almost idly. 

He frowned. “There are no innocents in the Mafia." She shook her head. “Wrong, those born to it aren’t born with blood on their souls, even if it rests upon their line." She looked away, sad for a moment. “Like me....” 

Mukuro hummed softly. “You have given me much to think about, little Sky. Perhaps... my vengeance wouldn’t be truly right, if it hurts people like you." He stated thoughtfully. And such was the power of the Sky, even when she couldn’t reach her Flames, to shatter blinders and reach people with their words alone. 

“Til next we meet." And in a flicker of deep indigo, he was gone. 

Tsuna collapsed to her knees, aching and tired for all that she was asleep. Nagi wandered over, setting a gentle hand on her forehead, Mist soothing the ragged edges of her sense of self as best she could. 

“Sleep Tsuna-chan." She ordered softly, and Tsuna sank. 

__________ 

Lashing out with one of her batons, Tsuna knocked the sword Shin was using aside. With her other arm she hit his arm, hard enough to break bone. A touch of Cloud momentarily propagated the density of his skin though, and the strike skittered off him harmlessly. 

“You’re getting faster, Tsuna-chan. Without my Flame use you would have broken my sword arm." The older Cloud stated calmly. Tsuna bowed briefly in respect for her mother’s Cloud. “Hai, Shin-sensei." Nana cheerfully came closer, now that they were done sparring for the day. Tsuna stashed her batons in the holsters wrapped around her thighs. Then she leaned against her mother gratefully. 

As always, her Sky Flame soothed Tsuna’s hurts. 

Years ago she had chosen to take up the batons as her primary weapons, Kyouya still stuck with his precious tonfa and likely always would. Takeshi took after his father, and her Rain was already lethally competent with a sword, though thankfully he was still not blooded just like Nagi. It likely wouldn’t bother him to take a life, but that in itself would be hard to come to terms with. 

The shy girl faithfully trained under Shin as well, in self-defence. But she just wasn’t made for attacking, to shy and afraid to hurt anyone. Instead Lihua had taken her under her wing, teaching her to weave illusions and to use poisons. Already the girl was turning out to be terrifying, if mostly from a distance. 

Politely Tsuna bowed to her teacher, then she left her mother and her Cloud in the dojo. She wanted to see Kyouya, and they probably wanted a moment for themself as well. 

For all that mother loved her Cloud and the Mist she had ended up bonding to as well, she still sometimes felt like she was intruding in the loving marriage of her Elements. Whenever she felt like that Tsuna usually didn’t see her for the rest of the day, because the Elements of the Sky would shower her in love. 

Skies were the exception to every rule. They often ended up in romantic relationships with their Elements, which other people somehow always accepted. Even married monogamous couples accepted Skies into their relationship. 

Tsuna smiled to herself. It helped of course that her mom was just inherently loveable. The woman was caring but strong and always kind. Even when others would have turned cruel. It was a strength that many people mistook for weakness. 

She knocked on the door of her own Cloud’s room softly. “Enter." Came the stoic reply. She opened the door, stepping through calmly to close it behind herself. “Omnivore." Came the expected address, he was reclining on his bed, clearly she had interrupted one of his beloved naps. 

Unlike the rest of the world though, he was never angry at her for interrupting him. Instead he held out his hand. Tsuna slowly walked over to him, setting a small calloused hand into his larger stronger one. He tugged her over his body, herding her closer to the wall before curling around her. 

Feeling his skin against hers, one of his hands sliding beneath her t-shirt to press against her back while the other one wound around the back of her neck in a grounding grasp, it made their bond clearer, and it eased the pain of the seal a little. She sighed out in pained relief, the slight decrease of ice in her soul soothing some of the agony, yet reminding her of what she couldn’t have at the same time. 

God, but how she missed her Sky Flames. How she missed being whole... 

“Sleep, omnivore.” Came the low voice of her Cloud, as his Flames slowly covered her form in an insulating soft blanket of Cloud, buffering her raw nerves from the world for a moment of respite. Within the space of a single breath she slid into a deep sleep. Kyouya was a safe haven and he always made her feel better. 

_________ 

“Kaa-chan?” Tsuna entered the kitchen barefoot. She was still clad in her nightgown. Nana smiled at her, tugging her baby into a warm hug, Sky Flames wrapping around her as well. 

The girl melted against her mother, leaning on the taller female for support for a short sweet moment. “Hmm, what is it Tsu-chan?” “Are you going to divorce That Man?” 

Nana blinked, it hadn’t occurred to her. However... she had already found a job, no longer smothered beneath the darker Sky Flames her good sense had easily returned and with it a desire to work. Money was no issue now, she worked at the animal shelter and even if it wasn’t a goldmine, it would certainly pay the bills. 

She did hate the man. Even if he had gifted her with her beautiful daughter, he had also attempted to murder her. He had also usurped her Will. She hated him, preferred to never think of him again of course. Which was the only reason she hadn’t already filed for divorce. 

“Of course I will Tsu-chan. I’m sorry that you had to remind me.” She hugged the young girl tighter, rubbing her back soothingly. “You will always come first for me, I will always love you Tsuna. You are my daughter, and I could never stay married to someone who is still hurting you. What he did was absolutely unforgiveable.” 

She sighed. A darker sort of weariness clinging to her form. Shin stepped into the kitchen as well, drawn by Nana’s upset Flame. He wrapped her up in a hug, tugging Tsuna into it as well. As the child of his Sky, and the Sky of his child as well, she was his daughter twice claimed. 

He didn’t say anything, didn’t feel like it was his place. Supporting the honey-haired women was though. 

“Tsuna, Tsu-chan, my baby... look at me.” Tsuna warily looked up, it had taken her months to work up to asking this question. She was still afraid that she would hurt her kaa-chan. That the woman still loved That Man. 

“The only reason I didn’t think of it, is because I absolutely refuse to let him taint my life ever again. For me, he is dead. I was never someone who wished for revenge, and so long as he never again darkens my doorstep I could care less if he died or lived. But you are right, I want to sever every tie between us. I might not want revenge for myself, but I will never forgive him for what he did to you." 

Tsuna nodded, tears slowly welling up. She had been so afraid, but she could feel the heavy weight on her mom’s Sky drifting around her. The crushing hatred towards her sperm donor, and the eternal bright love and protection she had for her as well. 

Her kaa-chan loved her so much... 

____________ 

Two months later, Sawada Nana was once more Sakai Nana, and Tsuna and Nagi had both claimed the name as well. 

___________ 

Another night, another meeting under a dream sky of pure blue. “Mukuro-san.” She greeted briefly, a tilt of her head in respect, but no more because Tsuna was ever the un-chained Cloud. 

“Sora-chan, dearest Nagi-chan. How lovely it is to see you again." Came the slick reply. The older Mist was dangerous. There was blood on his hands, that he carried with pride, there had been no innocent ones caught in his vengeance. 

“Have you thought about your plans?" Tsuna asked, curious and cold. He nodded. “I would never wish to create other versions of me." That was answer enough really. “Mine.” She called briefly, and there was an answer, finally. 

Mukuro gently took a hold of her hand, and his Mist twined seamlessly through her Sky Flames, winding around Nagi to become near one Flame. 

Tsuna kissed his forehead with all the kindness she still had left in her broken heart. “Welcome home." 

____________ 

When Mukuro starts withdrawing from them, and when the hatred inside of him, a dark vicious shard of pain turned cold, starts growing again, Tsuna confronts him. 

“Why are you turning away from us?" She asks bluntly, because it is very hard to have any sort of patience when ice is sliced into your spine. 

“You wouldn’t understand, with your sweet mom and nice home and perfect darling life." He spits out, and Tsuna, who is cold and depressed and whose soul is gone gone gone. 

She blinks, and then, she flares her Sky-bond, until he can feel the phantom pain from the seal delicately, gently, slicing into him as well. And he _knows_ that it is a soft mere echo of her pain. 

“Try again. Mu-ku-ro." She sing-songs at him with cold eyes. Tsuna doesn’t have much kindness in her anymore, and all of it is for family now. Not beating him down brutally is as far as she can manage right now. She **_loves_ ** all of her guardians, but kindness, kindness is so hard for her now. 

“Another famiglia picked us up, claiming to be adopting us all kind and nice but I can see their greedy eyes. They just want my power.” He sneers, and he knows he’s young, but with all of the memories of lives past he doesn’t feel young. He feels old, and he has seen it all before. Honeyed words, and when that fails serrated knives in his back. 

This body already bears so many scars from the labs, he has no wish to add new ones. 

Cloud flared, and Nagi sets a hand on her Sky’s arm gently, trying to smooth the ruffled feathers over. Not this time though. Tsuna blazes. She despises the Mafia. Maybe there are good people there, but the general attitude needs... thorough readjustment. 

“I will ask Shin-sensei to... fix this." She says abruptly, and with a flare of brute Cloud she tore through the mindscape, forcing herself awake. Nagi has only a moment of disorientation before she’s spluttering awake. Just in time to see Tsuna disappearing out of the window. She groans, Cloud-Flames are a total cheat, they’re practically made for superhuman stunts. All Flames augment, but nothing is quite so effective as Cloud. 

Tsuna generally propagates the density of her skin to become near indestructible whenever she feels like it. Multiplying base-strength and base-speed is child's play in comparison. She’s frightfully good at it. 

There’s a reason nobody wants to fight Clouds after all, they are very hard to put down. 

Sighing to herself she gets dressed and starts gathering Tsuna’s uniform as well. The Sky-Cloud had left to see Shin-sensei in her pyjamas after all... 

__________ 

Tsuna appears before the Hibari’s house in a glow of purple, but then, she had just jumped down from the top of the neighbour's house. She’s only wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt, but there is an almost physical weight in the air. Her Flames are enraged and even Kyouya pales slightly, powerful though he is. Clouds who are pushed to Rage are very dangerous. It’s a little bit like a nuclear weapon. No matter how angry anyone gets, nobody wants to unleash that much destruction. 

She’s breathing heavily, and she seems to be riding the edge of her Rage, aware enough still but so terrifyingly utterly inescapably furious. 

“Mukuro is being held against his will.” She growls, and oh but it all makes sense. For all the buried orange fire, the lack of Will, the protective instincts of a Sky translate scarily well to Cloud. And now some Mafia famiglia has taken a part of her territory, even if they didn’t know. They had taken an Element of the Sky, only this Sky was currently very much a Cloud. 

“I want him back. Now." Lihua, who has lived a life-time with Clouds, shudders slightly while swallowing uneasily. Shin had Raged only once, and Kyouya hadn’t Raged yet, but she still remembered it with horrifying clarity. Oh she had been angry as well, someone had kidnapped her baby after all, but Shin... there once used to be a small town in China, but today... well, it doesn’t exist anymore. 

The only reason that the rest of the lands surrounding it were here today was that Fon hadn’t been cursed yet, and he had fought the Cloud to a standstill, with help from some of the future Arcobaleno. The name would remain forever unspoken, for that little town had been a warning dire enough that all Triads were now... very polite with the Hibari’s. 

It tasted a little like ash in her mouth, the realisation that this Cloud-girl had been pushed to Rage now. The world was about to remember why nobody messed with Clouds. It was bound to be a very painful lesson. 

Shin only nodded, an unsettling purple glow lighting up in his eyes as well. “I’ll take you there.” Is all he says, and he pushes her straight into Kyouya’s arms. He had sensed the enraged Cloudlet from miles away. 

“Omnivore." She only nods, proceeding to wrap herself around him like a very clingy monkey. It helps though, the sensation of the Sky-bond between them clearer, and allowing her to pull more on Sky instinct. She calms down only slowly, because as a Sky she is also _angry_. Skies who want for an element are dangerous as well, there is no doubt about it, but Clouds... She is a very unhappy clash like this. All the protective drive of a Sky and all the Rage of a Cloud. 

_______ 

Nagi arrives, and Tsuna reluctantly let's go of her available Elements long enough to go and change. “Six hours, then we are leaving by plane. You can take your Elements if you want. I asked Mammon of the Varia for information. Your Mist is being held by the Serpente.” Shin states clearly. He knows Rage, knows the way if gnaws at your bones, the magma river of hate, the desperate Rage at being stolen from. That someone has taken what is _yours_. 

Tsuna has no patience for anything but the way towards Mukuro now. 

Nagi nods, and together she and Kyouya take their Sky to Takesushi. The retired hitman takes one look at Tsuna, at the way she is oh so delicately riding her Rage and immediately calls for his son. Rain might help Tsuna settle down, and at the very least it won't hurt any. No Element would hurt their Sky after all... 

Takeshi takes one look at the girl, the teen who had come into his life and saved him, in all the ways a person could be saved. His Sky, for all that she could no longer feel it herself. With a gentle wash of Rain he soothed her to near sleep, leaving her to curl up against Kyouya. 

“What’s going on?" And for all that the Rain is normally good-natured, easy-going in the way of Rains everywhere, with Tsuna to sooth his Cloud-side down, right now he is almost more Cloud than Rain. Tsuna had naturally been claimed by his Cloud-side, his physical territory being the restaurant and house that he lived in, while Tsuna became his Sky, his Person. Kyouya and Nagi were his as well, but it was more Pack than territory. 

Still, if any of them were stolen the reaction would have been... explosive. 

“Mukuro-san was... taken in by a Mafia Famiglia." Nagi stated softly. “It was quite against his will.” Takeshi’s eyes darkened, that was one of his fellow Guardians after all. It quite explained the state Tsuna was in, and the glowing eyes of the Guardians lingering around her. 

Tsuyoshi came over as well. Taking care to keep a suitable distance from the distressed Cloud-girl. “May I join you as well, Sky-sama?" For all of her sealed state, she was Sky to his son, and he could never repay her for the way she had saved him and accepted him. 

“Hn." Tsuna briefly nodded, before once more dismissing him, positively friendly for a Cloud really. 

Several hours later, Shin had gear delivered for all of them. Tsuna was clad in heavy duty thick leather pants, combat boots, and a mesh shirt with a bullet proof vest over it. Better safe than sorry. Her beloved batons were safely stashed in their usual thigh-holsters. Her Rage would allow for nothing less than a full-frontal assault. 

Tsuyoshi was wearing his old assassin gear, Shigure Kintoki slung across his back. The bamboo sword felt near sentient against her senses, but since the Rain-Mist drenched sword felt quite like family to her, Tsuna didn’t protest its presence. 

Takeshi was wearing softer leathers, less for a frontal assault, as he took after Tsuyoshi. More geared towards sneaking and killing than outright combat, though both were frightening to face. He had a sword slung across his back as well, but he also had two fire-arms stashed in holsters attached to his thigh. Shin had taken to training all of Tsuna’s Elements, claiming them as family. He didn’t believe in one-trick ponies, especially when their ‘trick’ was still with the older generation. He had instructed Takeshi in guns as well. 

Nagi was clad in black and dark grey cloth. She would fade right into the shadows. For the shy, tricky Mist being discovered was the biggest danger, so aside from a ceramic plate over her torso, her armour was non-existent. Poisons and senbon tucked away neatly in several pouches and face masked she very much took after the shinobi of old. 

They arrived at the plane to see Shin and Lihua already aboard. Nana was staying behind, she was not a fighter and none of them would want her to be. 

Lihua was dressed much like Nagi, they would be striking from the shadows, unseen backup. Shin on the other hand leaned more towards Tsuna. He would be joining her in her assault of the Serpente base up-front. As a fully trained and very powerful Cloud, he was probably enough to raze the base, but Tsuna’s Flames demanded that she retrieve her Guardian herself. Nobody wanted to see what would happen if she wasn’t allowed to go where her soul lead. 

With a silent nod, the teens and older Rain joined the married couple, and the plane rose to the sky. They all silently watched Japan fall away, knowing that they would come back changed. 

_____________ 

Tsuna could feel the distressed and _enraged_ Flames of her Guardian from miles away. Her eyes were swallowed in purple now, not even a ring of amber left. There was a subtle but unmistakable fire licking over her hands, **_Rage_ ** leaking into the air around her like a particularly violent perfume. 

The Serpente might not be experimenting on people, on children, like the Estraneo had before Mukuro wiped them clean of the map, but they apparently had no issues with forcing traumatized kids to work for them. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa had said multiple times that they wanted to leave, but they hadn’t been allowed out of the compound in over a month. 

Their new so-called guardian Lancia, was nice, and he tried to truly care for them, but his hands were tied by the greedy Serpente Boss. 

Feeling a stronger tug on her Flames, Mukuro’s hatred and the tiniest lick of fear flaring down the bond, Tsuna’s eyes narrowed. 

The next second, she had exited the car. Cloud Flames flared, and in a split-second Tsuna had vanished, unearthly speed used to eat up the few remaining miles between her and her way-ward Guardian. 

“Hn.” Shin nodded briefly towards the others, and in another burst of Cloud the man was gone as well. 

The Serpente had no idea what was going on, one second their compound had been as peaceful as Mafia anywhere could be, the Boss once more trying to force Mukuro into line with threats to his little minions. Chikusa and Ken were, respectively, a powerful Rain and Sun, but they weren’t quite as valuable as Mukuro, who had been seen doing things with his Mist that had previously only been seen from the Arcobaleno Viper. 

The next second, the gate had been.... vaporized somehow. A purple-lit tiny silhouette of a girl appearing among the dust. Tsuna wasn’t holding back at all anymore, and Cloud Flames were truly threatening in a combat scenario. Her vision tinted purple and she was lost in the calling Rage of her Flames. 

How could anyone possible defend themselves against someone so fast that you couldn’t track their movements... Tsuna was propagating her speed and the density of her bones. Her batons crashed into the arms of the first man who moved towards her. She could see his lips moving, but the little Sky couldn’t hear anything anymore over the roar of fire and hate in her veins. 

Her steel batons broke his arms, and she could see his face contort in agony. But this man, this insignificant insect, had been guilty of helping to hold her Guardian against his will. She had no mercy for men like this, who held compassion and mercy only when it suited them. 

She watched him fall to his knees, arms awkwardly skewed at his sides. She stepped towards him, her ethereal appearance of a fey-like child at odds with the hunger and sheer power bleeding into the air in amethyst spirals of light. 

She wrenched his head to the side, watching dispassionately as he fell to the floor like a puppet with his strings cut. 

More men came and Tsuna danced like the wind between them, none of them touching her, but all broken by the battering strikes of steel against their fragile bones. Their Flames were fireflies before her roaring bonfire and all who crossed her perished. 

With dark purple eyes, Kyouya followed in her wake, breaking the few left who hadn’t dared to even attempt to stop her. Shin watched over them, for all that he was the adult here, this wasn’t his fight. It wasn’t his fellow Element who was missing right now. 

Lihua stepped lightly in the shadows cloaked in Mist, she hadn’t even touched her weapon yet. Soft sweet Nagi who was always so shy and gentle was killing the marginally smarter ones from the shadows. Poisoned senbon downing the enemies who were trying to come at Kyouya and Tsuna from behind. 

With an easy smile, Takeshi lashed out, opening another throat to show a river of crimson. Really they should know better by now then to try and touch Nagi. He was cheerfully following the little kunoichi in the shadows, murdering anyone who even caught a glimpse of her. A true born-assassin bathing the world crimson, a protective glint making the laughing eyes that much more horrible to see. 

Soon there was nobody left alive who would stand against them. The only people allowed to leave unscathed were women and children. The ones who had no choice in being here, or the ones who sincerely tried to help Mukuro. 

With Tsuna’s Hyper Intuition, there was no fooling her either. She somehow just knew who should be spared. Those who tried to attack her were brutally murdered if they had done Mukuro harm, or casually knocked unconscious if they had tried to help. 

Eventually she came across a door, sensing her guardian behind it, she knocked it off its hinges in one hard strike. Like an avenging angel Tsuna stood in the doorway, purple fire a halo of power around her. Mukuro inhaled unsteadily at the sight of her. Shocked. 

____________ 

As soon as Tsuna tore out of the mindscape, Mukuro woke with an almost irritated snarl. He wanted his Sky, wanted her to pin him down, to make him tell her what was wrong. He couldn’t bring himself to open up, but having her there was always a relief. 

Strong orange fire curling beneath his ribs and guarding his hurting heart with a fierce streak miles wide... Sometimes it was all that kept him going. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t know how. Had never quite known how to reach out... 

He wondered what she was even going to do... 

The Serpente boss summoned him later on in the day, hours having gone by with Chikusa and Ken kept away from him. A supposedly subtle powerplay from the boss, showing him that he could take his brothers away whenever he felt like it. Mukuro was not amused. 

“You know right, that you are a Serpente now. Perhaps you should consider helping us out more.” The greedy little cunt was talking to him... Talking down to him even. Mukuro narrowed his eyes slightly but otherwise refused to even entertain the thought of playing the oily rat's game. 

“Your two little friends, they might have more time for you if you... lightened our load.” He really wasn’t very subtle was he... Mukuro mused scathingly to himself, a flare of rage simmering beneath the surface of cold flat Mist. There was nothing he could do though. Chikusa and Ken could be killed by subordinates if he destroyed the boss... 

The tiniest flicker of fear flared in the back of his mind. He could survive, there was no doubt about it, but his brothers... They weren’t strong enough yet to survive the Serpente’s revenge if Mukuro did... take out the trash. 

Just as he was about to answer, a strange sound was heard, creaking screeching metal. Then, the door crashed down. Mukuro turned just in time to see the door wrenched out of its frame. One second it was there and the next the simple wooden construct was cracked in pieces on the ground. 

Tsuna stood halloed in the light of her Flames. Deep purple eyes glaring at the snivelling rat. She might only be small, but those purple flames were terrifying to the Mafia. “I hear you’ve been harassing and threatening my Mist.” She growled lowly, and if something warm flared gently in the centre of his chest at her possessive claim, well Tsuna would keep his secrets. 

“Y-Yours? I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man stuttered out awkwardly. Tsuna glided closer, batons held deceptively loosely at her sides. “Oh, so you weren’t trying to keep Mukuro in line then?” She asked sweetly. The man looked at the young teen he’d been threatening mere seconds ago with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t know he was yours, I swear.” He blurted out, terrified of the heavy Flame pressing down on him. 

“That shouldn’t even be a factor, you disgust me.” Tsuna was Rage and she wanted him gone, but even in her Rage, she knew that this man wasn’t her demon to slay. 

Suddenly, she backed off, gliding over towards her Mist, so intensely, insanely glad to find him still well. 

“Takeshi found your brothers.” She stated slyly, a wide grin showcasing her sharp incisors in an implied threat. 

Mukuro smiled, and it was a truly frightening expression for the rat who had tried to corner him. A delighted almost childish glint in otherwise ice-cold eyes... 

A trident materialised and gallantly he bowed for his Sky and oh but she was glorious. Seeing her in real life was different, he knew her face and her soul, but dreams still held a certain blurring quality, everything lacked depth in the night. 

Dreams hadn’t done her justice. 

Then he turned, pinning the sweating man to the wall with his trident. He screamed as the sharp metal pierced his shoulder mercilessly. “Now then, I want to have a little chat with you, about how you should treat children.” Mukuro said, voice silky sweet. “Not that you’ll get any value of it, because of course you won’t be alive to put it into practice... Still, it will make me feel better.” He grinned, wide and unhinged and all Tsuna did was gently tuck herself against his side. 

The Rage she’d been riding for hours was draining, leaving her slow and sated. She had found her Guardian, and everyone who’d threatened him was dead, only the little rat was left now and since Mukuro had prior claim over that particular prey, she didn’t feel the need to slay him. 

She’d content herself with seeing his death. 

At one point she might have been frightened by the blood and death of the Mafia, but the endless assassins attempting to encroach on her territory had long since cured her of the fear. Tsuna was a sweet girl, but Cloud instincts were a frightening thing, and they had left her with a cold hard edge against all that threatened what was hers. 

Some cold distant place in her soul had made one distinction in this world. Hers, and not hers. Frankly, she couldn’t quite feel any real emotions when it concerned anything that didn’t belong to her. People were threat, or dismissed. With half a soul, she couldn’t grasp empathy for anything but those claimed in her Flame. 

Vongola had no idea what kind of monster they had created. Tsuna had been the strongest Sky in the world, but also the kindest. They had smothered the sweetness and the love she would have shared with the whole wide world in the cradle. It was their own fault that the only thing remaining now was Cloud Rage, which she generously shared with the world. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, reassuring skin contact calming the Cloudlet down better than words ever could. She watched in interest as the Mist crept towards him. His soul was shaded slightly darker than Nagi’s Flame, a harder Mist then. Nagi favoured subtle and soft Mist, spun so lightly that the illusion went unnoticed by most if not all. 

Mukuro however, was a powerhouse and he warped reality as he saw fit whenever he felt like it. Crushing tons of rock, or fire so hot that you could burn yourself on the Mist if you didn’t truly believe it couldn’t harm you. An open blade versus a hidden senbon. 

Equally deadly in the end. 

When the man finally breathed his last, Mukuro turned around, sinking to his knees before her. There was relief, heady and heavy in the air. 

His head pressed against her chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. “My Sky...” He murmured, voice thick. “My Mist.” She returned patiently. “Come home with me.” It was in no way an order, and maybe that was why he followed. 

Kyouya entered the room fearlessly. He glanced at the corpse behind them, taking in the intimate scene. “Hn, carnivore.” A soft brush of lethal Cloud brushed against the cold Mist. Mukuro blinked, it was a respectful gesture, kind even in his own Cloudy way. 

Nagi followed, sliding out of the shadows. She kneeled beside the teen, wrapping a soft hug around his shoulders. “Mukuro-san...” “My dear Nagi.” The female Mist smiled up at her male counterpart, a watery smile shining up at him. Two Mist flames met, and they wound together even tighter. Leaving Tsuna as the only person alive able to tell the difference between them. 

Takeshi followed only minutes later, a blond and a bluenette following behind him cautiously. “Mukuro-sama" they called out, relieved, but also worried at seeing the usually so closed off harsh teen leaning against a tiny girl with long caramel coloured hair. “Ah, Tsuna-chan, I found these two towards the back of the estate. I didn’t really like the two men keeping them locked in.” A darker glint was visible for only a second. Then the Cloudy Rain continued cheerfully. “They’re indisposed right now. Permanently.” 

Tsuna nodded briefly. Then she glanced at the two boys, sensing their flames and the way they curled into the dark Mist clinging to her legs still. “Mukuro-san. Your brothers really believe in you...” She stated softly, smiling gently at the unbalanced teenager, who had never expected to be rescued. 

The Rain and the Sun standing just behind her own Takeshi were bonded to her Mist, almost like elements to the overwhelmingly strong Mist. She hadn’t known that was possible... 

Softly, gently she carded a hand through Mukuro’s hair. “Whenever you are ready, we can go home.” She whispered softly in his ear. He shuddered, pressing his face tighter to her warm skin. “Not yet, can I just... stay like this for a little longer? Please?” Tsuna hummed reassuringly, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “Of course.” She stated simply. 


	4. Enter the Sun.

The Hibari bought an apartment for  Mukuro , Chikusa and Ken and the three settled into  Namimori . It wasn’t always easy, since Nana did insist on mothering them, leaving the three of them to watch her in a sort of weary awe. They’d never before had a parent.  Mukuro sometimes dreamt, soft little dreams of Nana, what it would have been like to be born here. He never quite remembered them, but always woke up with a quiet sort of happiness burning in his chest.

Nana’s Sky might not be quite Tsuna’s wide eternal freedom but it was far stronger than usual. She had promptly claimed all of Tsuna’s Guardians as hers to care for and Chikusa and Ken neatly slid into the same category as well. It was a strange thing. Normally Skies were supposed to fight each other to establish power, but the mother-daughter pair had always lived in Harmony, even when Nana’s Flames had been passive. 

Shin and Lihua, the ones most familiar with both the Triads and the Mafia were astonished, but eventually chalked it up to a difference in mindset. Organized crime worked on a very strict hierarchy and there was usually a lot of backstabbing involved. Tsuna and Nana saw each other as family though, so maybe it was only natural that their resonance was a soft thing of beauty.

Tsuna was hurting though, pulling so much on her Cloud Flames wasn’t painful, but she always tried to comfort the new teens if they ever had nightmares, and the best cure for that was warm Sky Flames. Pulling them through dreamscapes was possible, unlike manifesting them in the real world currently, but it still made the seal lash out painfully.

She never told anyone, she was fine with it, but it did make her tired and she drifted more than before.  Kyouya had already taken her out of gym class, since her training with Shin was more than sufficient.  Instead, she napped with him in his office.

The Cloud had quickly caught on to the fact that skin contact did help her manage with the seal, and so had no qualms about pulling all of her elements from several classes as well to establish a nap schedule. It helped immensely, even if Tsuna struggled with admitted any kind of ‘weakness’ even to her own.

She was often depressed and always cold. Her skin icy to the touch. The longer she went without Sky Flames the worse it got. Over the years the symptoms of the seal had only worsened. Her Flames raged beneath the ice but all she could feel was a vast emptiness.

She was going through the motions, but all of her Guardians worried for her, she was only surviving now...

__________

“Tsuna...” Takeshi sighed, looking at the defeated teen. She was shivering slightly, a fluffy white jacket zipped up to her chin, despite the warm sunlight. He opened his arms, tugging her into a warm embrace easily. He walked with her to school most days, Nagi on her other side. 

Today was already shaping up to be a bad day though. It was never a good sign if Tsuna was already cold, despite spending the night wrapped around Nagi. Their Flames usually helped to keep her warm, the cold skin a symptom of the missing Harmony in her body. 

Today it just wasn’t quite enough anymore. Tsuna had used her Sky Flames to pull  Mukuro from a nightmare about the  Estraneo , and now the seal was viciously wrapping tighter around her soul. Takeshi could almost see the cold abomination on her forehead strangling her.

He kneeled before her, and it was telling that Tsuna didn’t even try to protest, she just sagged against his strong form in relief. He easily hoisted her up, her form small and cold against his back. He could only hope that his Flames could help her. The vicious Cloud-edge to his Flames, usually so soft and faded these days flared aggressively, curling around his sad beautiful Sky.

Nagi watched them fondly, she was glad that Tsuna had more people to support her now. When the seal had first been applied, it had only been her and  Kyouya around. 

Mukuro appeared at her side, simply fading into existence. “Dear Tsuna-chan...” He greeted, a soft smirk on his face. He leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “My Sky, why do you always do this to yourself... I can handle the nightmares you shouldn’t hurt yourself trying to help me.” 

Tsuna frowned. Slowly, her body painfully uncooperative, she leaned over. She poked him in the forehead, then slid a hand to gently grasp the back of his neck. Leaning on Takeshi’s rocksteady frame, she tugged him closer, pressing their foreheads together. “You shouldn’t have to suffer them, and if I can help you in any way at all, I always will. Because you are always worth it to me.” She said softly.

Mukuro stared at her in quiet shock. It was always a shock to hear her say things like this. Tsuna was like dream for him. He had never thought someone like her could be real. Tsuna grinned at his shocked face. Pressing one last kiss to his forehead, returning his greeting, she flopped back against Takeshi. The swordsman only adjusted his grip on her, easily carrying her along.

Mukuro shook himself free of his brief shock and wound an arm around Nagi’s waist. The two were rarely apart, their souls so tightly intertwined that they could speak mind to mind.

Watching the young Sky, totally drained and weak he sighed. “She can’t keep going like this much longer. It’s been over a decade since that abomination was used on her...” Nagi sighed as well. “Her Intuition insists that the solution will be soon, but it is becoming harder on her.” It ached, somewhere deep inside, that there was nothing they could do to help her.

When they reached the school,  Kyouya took one look at the Sky-girl and promptly absconded with her, carrying her to his office bridal style. There was no way that he was going to let her battle the teachers in this state. Besides,  Namimori was his, it might not be his primary territory, but he had still laid claim, and basically ruled the school.

___________________

Reborn hadn’t expected to have to actually go find his charge. 

The Sawada’s address had been in the CEDEF files, along with their basic information. Sawada Nana, age 33, housewife. Sawada Tsuna, age 15, student. She was apparently friendless and shy, and useless in sports. Iemitsu had described his wife as pretty, a real yamato nadeshiko and she was to be kept ignorant of the Mafia.

He had gone straight to their supposed address to do recon, and instead had found some other people living there.

It had only taken him an hour to track down the new Mafia Heiress, but where he found her was quite unexpected. Apparently  Iemitsu’s wife had divorced him in absentia. Since he hadn’t been home in over a decade, Reborn wasn’t exactly surprised. Still, he trashed the files he had and instead did his own research on them. Clearly Iemitsu had really dropped the ball on this.

Sakai Nana and Sakai Tsuna lived in a modest two-story house, along with Sakai Nagi. Nana had adopted the girl when she and Tsuna had both been five apparently. Vaguely he wondered if the girl was a Guardian, but according to the reports, Tsuna hadn’t actually activated her Flames yet. 

Timoteo and  Iemitsu had seemed sure that she was a Sky though...

Tsuna wasn’t going to be the only Sky around though. He hadn’t know that Japan apparently had another Sky besides the seven known ones. The entirety of Namimori was covered in soft warm Sky Flames. It didn’t feel like anyone he knew either. He just hoped that Tsuna wouldn’t fall into dissonance with the unknown when he forced her Flames in an Active state. 

Sky wars were always disastrous, they pulled elements into it until it escalated into a full blown conflict. Usually it didn’t stop until one left, or one of them died...

He frowned, adjusting his fedora carefully. Already this assignment was shaping up to be a mystery. An unknown Sky, his student not living where she’d been reported, and he could have sworn that he had seen several retired assassins and hitmen.

What exactly was going on in this strange little town?

___________

Tsuna frowned, she had been sensing a stalker for days now. Glancing at the boy lounging against her, his head in her lap, she opened her mouth to ask if he felt it too.

With a click she closed her mouth again before she ever even said anything. Of course,  Kyouya had sensed the presence. His Cloud Flames were even more ridiculously sensitive than hers. Her Cloud was strong and since he had increased his napping on her, he had probably been annoyed longer than her.

She didn’t like the new presence, it grated against her Cloud Flames. It wasn’t even an unpleasant presence. If anything, it felt like a tightly controlled extreme bonfire. Light and life and bright fiery Sun Flames. Still, s/he was uninvited and that meant their presence was unwanted. Even if her Sky Flames clamoured for the mysterious Sun beneath the seal.

It had been a long time since she had met a new element she wanted. There were several elements running around  Namimori who she was attracted to, but she couldn’t support another bond beneath the seal. The thing was slowly killing her, her Flames were growing as she grew older, but the seal had no room for that. 

The box of ice she’d been stuffed in felt more painful every day. Teens grew, so did their Flames. 

“Omnivore. I called Oji-san.”  Kyouya curled around his Sky, tucking the girl into his lap. “The Sun Arcobaleno has arrived to tutor you. Apparently  Vongola managed to lose all other heirs.” There was a sense of discontent in the air. Obviously  Kyouya thought they were absolutely incompetent. 

Tsuna sighed deeply. “I suppose if I take over, I can have the satisfaction of firing them all. Then I will remake the goddamn Famiglia into something that protects kids, instead of sealing them or experimenting on them.”

Kyouya hummed deep in his throat. “Acceptable, Omnivore.”

“ Kufufufu , they are giving their little empire to their enemy?” Mukuro, the sly Mist, had evidently been hanging around her again, tracing her steps invisibly. It said a lot about how well her elements worked together, respected each other even, that  Kyouya didn’t so much as blink at the Mist.

“I doubt that they know I am their enemy.” If there was something bitter hovering around the edges of her voice, well none of them thought it was undeserved.

“I think it’s more likely that they expect me to be a totally ignorant civilian.”  Kyouya hn’ed in contempt. Tsuna was nothing like a civilian. She might not be actively involved in the Cosa Nostra, but as the main perpetrator of the infamous Cloud Massacre, an event known as the end of the Serpente famiglia, in which traces of three separate Clouds had been found even if only Tsuna had caused the majority of the deaths, she was hardly helpless. Or even as the Sky of the even more infamous  Estraneo bloodbath she did not count as a civilian.

Mukuro tilted his head to the side. The idea of once more being Mafia didn’t sit well with him. With tired purple tinted eyes Tsuna beckoned him closer. When he kneeled at her side without a second thought, she had a sweet loving smile for him. Pressing their foreheads together she sighed. “I don’t like it any more than you do. If I could get away with it, I’d kill them both and be done with it.” 

There was a faraway look in her eyes. “But  Mukuro ...  Vongola didn’t try to kill me. Timoteo did. I’d guess now, that not even his own Guardians are aware of what those Men did to me. It’s abhorrent to all Flame Users to hurt juvenile Elements, and unthinkable to kill a Sky. Timoteo and  Iemitsu are just... broken, their Skies are not as they should be.”

“I can’t refuse without the whole Mafia falling into a civil war. There are kids like me, like you... who don’t deserve to die. I want to fix the Mafia and I will, or I’ll die trying.” There was enough conviction in those tired sad eyes to break the sky and crush the mountains, and against all odds Mukuro... believed, if only in her.

“I will follow you,  mio amato cielo .”  Mukuro murmured before kissing her cheek as gently as he knew how. Tsuna flushed, happy that she hadn’t lost his trust.

Kyouya shifted, making a grumpy noise before gently kissing the back of her neck as well. “Omnivore, devourer of all. If you want you could claim the whole world. If this is what you want, I will be here with you. Because you are Mine.” For a Cloud, it was almost subtle, only a brief wash of purple glinting fire to underline the claim.

______

Tsuna had been careful to keep her Cloud Flames tightly locked beneath her skin ever since  Kyouya had told her that it had been Reborn who was tripping their finely tuned senses. There was something whispering in the back of her mind that he couldn’t know her... yet.

When a baby rang the bell one morning, she was already wide-awake in her room. Nagi was looking at her tense form, easily spotting that something was definitely on.

“It’s Taiyo no Reborn.” Tsuna whispered almost soundlessly. Nagi gathered her close, in a final hug, before Tsuna left to face her doom.

Easily gliding down the stairs, she barely avoided the bullet he shot in her direction. There was a mildly impressed glint in his coal black eyes, before it was quickly covered up with impressive skill. “ So you are my new student. I guess you aren’t completely useless.” 

Nana watched with calculating eyes. She had been warned by Tsuna that she needed to keep her Flames contained, if only for a little while. As a Misty Sky, appearing oblivious came easily to her. She didn’t really understand why they had to appear as hapless civilians. Because Nana might actually be a civilian, but after already losing her once to Iemitsu’s sick games, Shin was hardly going to leave her defenceless.

The older Cloud was very much in love with his Sky, and even when he hadn’t been, he had still  _ loved _ her fiercely. Had chosen her before he even reached his second decade, even if it had taken years before the bond between them truly bloomed into harmony.

Nana was dangerous, with both war fans and poisoned senbon. Lihua had easily grown to love to petite female just as much as Shin, and Nana had taken to her Mist tricks with a subtle flair. She fit into their marriage like she was the missing puzzle piece. They’d been happy together, but something about Nana just made them all better together. Nana was the softness that had been sanded off of them long ago. She kept their harsh edges from cutting each other open and raw.

They were good together, it was just that with Nana, they were better still.

“Ara, Reborn- chan ,  Tsu-chan is actually a really good student. Your flier said that you could make anyone into a leader of the next generation though. I thought, since  Tsu-chan is so sweet and clever, that she would be perfect for that.  So I called you anyway, even though she doesn’t need a conventional tutor.”

Reborn tipped his head subtly to the woman. She wasn’t quite as oblivious as he would have thought then. Still, it was good to hear that his student wasn’t completely useless academically. It would be hard enough to train her into a Mafia Heiress without having to work on her school work as well.

“Will you join us for breakfast?” Nana nearly sparkled as she asked the question. Nagi had finally descended the stairs as well. “Good morning,  kaa -chan.” She said softly, kissing the Sky natured female on the cheek in greeting. “ Ohayo , Nagi-chan.”

With dark purple eyes, and soft purple hair, the girl was definitely a Mist. Strong enough that her Flame had likely dyed her features even. Interesting, hopefully she would naturally slot into Tsuna’s Sky, once he forced her Flames awake. Mists were always tricky, almost as bad as Clouds, you had to tempt them with games and tricks, but if Nagi had lived with Tsuna for so long, she might already love her enough to follow and bond.

______

“Fluffy-Tsuna, you have been chosen as the  Vongola Decima. That is my true purpose here, to train you into a Mafia Boss.” Tsuna didn’t even flinch, turning flat brown eyes into his direction. “Why me?” She asked, voice very carefully inflectionless.

“You are the last option.” Reborn told her truthfully, somehow it didn’t feel like a good idea to lie about this. “The three heirs before you were all murdered.” Tsuna frowned at that. “That hardly makes this  Vongola seem competent, if they lost three heirs already.”

The Sun frowned internally, because she was right, it really wasn’t looking good on Vongola’s part.

“Still, you are now the only choice, and I have accepted the contract. I will train you, because I don’t fail.” He stated, a hint of finality in his voice.

Tsuna only hummed thoughtfully.

“I assume that it is a bloodline thing? Because I don’t see any other reason to drag someone completely unknown into the criminal underworld.” Reborn nodded at that. “So, Tsuna- chan has to be a Mafia Boss, there is no choice involved for her?” Nagi asked, quietly. Shyly if not for the hint of Mist in her eyes, illuminating them almost harshly.

The fake-infant nodded. “How does  Iemitsu fit into this. Shouldn’t he be the Boss? Assuming he is still alive that is.” Reborn frowned, she hadn’t even known the man was alive? No wonder Nana had managed to divorce him right under his nose then. He mustn’t have had any contact with them at all. The utter incompetent moron...

“Sawada  Iemitsu is the head of CEDEF and barring the total extinction of every  Vongola line, barred from the  succession completely.”

The honey-haired teen only nodded. “I suppose I have no choice then.” Irritated Cloud Flames shifted like treacherously deep water beneath her skin, she hated the presumption that she would simply heel for the Vongola. Nagi didn’t speak up again, she could feel her Sky’s irritation, but she only faded into the background. She couldn’t help her right now without giving away more than they were comfortable with.

“I drew up a plan to get you to a level of fitness needed to survive the Mafia, and a lesson plan.” He looked at her intently. “You aren’t actually that far off. You are very fit for a civilian...” It was a leading statement, intended for her to react and explain.

Tsuna sighed inwardly, but the eldritch whispers were clear... play along. “I like running, and I practice some martial arts with Shin-sensei.” She stated almost carelessly. The Sun didn’t spot the satisfaction in her eyes as his eyes had widened briefly at her confession. 

Hibari Shin was very much infamous in the underworld. If he had been born earlier, he might have been the Arcobaleno Cloud instead of Skull. Nobody knew which Cloud was stronger, though while Skull was a rare inverted element, Hibari Shin was very much a classic Cloud.

Reborn still remembered having to fight the man to a standstill alongside Fon the one time he had raged, back when the Triads had been stupid enough to kidnap his then infant Cloud son. He had seen him running around the town, he was almost scarily strong. Not nearly strong enough to win against an Arcobaleno of course, but for a teenager he was frightfully competent.

With parents like Hibari Shin and the former Triad Princess Lihua, Fon’s much younger sister, that wasn’t completely unexpected though the strength of his Flames likely exceeded even his forebearers. 

No wonder she was in such a good shape, possible even better than he had extrapolated from the brief test of her reflexes.

“That is... fortunate. It means that it probably won’t take much to get you into a fighting shape.” She merely nodded, and she was taking everything he had told her almost suspiciously passively.

Still... she was only a civilian, right?

_________

Over the next two weeks, Reborn trained her endlessly in physical fitness. She was already mostly up to par and he was very relieved that he didn’t have to condition her from the ground up. He was tempted to look in on her spars against the Hibari Clan head, but the Cloud would almost certainly detect him if he breeched the man’s territory. Clouds were a pain like that, almost preternaturally aware of invasions into their space. 

He couldn’t afford to  alienate the man.

When he was absolutely sure that her body could handle the full weight of her Flames, probably strong if she had inherited even a fraction of the famed  Vongola strength, he prepared to shoot her with a Dying Will Bullet.

He observed her as she went through her morning routine with Nagi. “Are you ready to go to school, Tsuna-chan?” All she got in return was a grumpy look, which made the little Mist smile. Not nearly as spineless as she seemed then, good.

When she stared after Hibari with a somewhat dreamy smile, he took that as a sign of her crush, which she obviously hadn’t confessed. Love was always a very good regret, especially romantic love. He shot her down.

___

Tsuna felt the cold kiss of a bullet and she toppled backwards with unseeing eyes. Suddenly her Sky Flames were free. Free for the first time in over a decade. Soaring around her frame in absolute joy. Strong and roaring around her, blazing with light and heat. A full Sky-crown appeared on her brow, pale orange and beautiful.

They weren’t uncontrolled, and Reborn watched in shock as she went straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Or something a lot like it. Her eyes were pure orange, and unnaturally calm. Her Sky-crown didn’t flicker wildly, instead it burnt steadily.

Already he could feel her pull, she was incredibly strong. Which made no sense, because he hadn’t sensed a wisp of Sky from her before and if she was so wide and open, she should have gone active years ago...

Tsuna just stared at the merrily dancing fire covering her hands in wide eyed awe. It felt amazing, like the ice cage was finally gone. Her fire had been forcibly pulled from the seal, forced to manifest in the physical world. It felt amazing though.

No more ice knives shoved through her spine. No more eternal cold to suffer. She was finally warm.

Then, when the five minutes were gone the effect of the bullet wore off. The seal tried to force her Flames back under with a vengeance. Trying to suck her under. But this time, she had a fighting chance, her Flames weren’t inside of the cage. She could fight back now.

Reborn watched, horrified, as the five-minute mark passed and instead of the Flames disappearing, they flickered like she was under attack. Tsuna collapsed, blood slowly trickling down from the corner of her mouth as her Sky Flame burned hotter and fiercer, growing in defiance of something he could only sense now that her Flames were high lighting it in stark contrast. A dark cold contrast of a stark cage clinging to her forehead. 

It was an abomination, and who had dared to seal the  juvenile Sky who was HIS now. His student, and maybe it had only been two weeks, but she had been entrusted to him. She was always going to end up being important to him and he hadn’t even tried to fight it.

She choked, blood red bubbles delicately slicking her mouth. Seizing under the power of the seal, Tsuna threw her Flames at the construct. Purple Cloud Flames flared to life, multiplying the already impressive weight of her Sky.

“Tsuna!” Nagi called, as she crashed to her knees beside the honey-haired teen. Not far behind her, Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain he had scouted for Tsuna and the demon prefect of  Namimori both kneeled beside her as well. Flames poured from all of them. Cloud edged Rain, pure Cloud and Mist drenching the seizing Sky as she fought against the seal of inverted Sky.

Reborn’s heart stopped along hers as she seemed to fade away. Her breathing stopped for a long moment and his Sun Flames finally joined the desperate tangle of Soul Fire.

He wasn’t going to allow her to die here. Not when he had only just found her. Not when she was... and he finally admitted it to himself,  ** HIS SKY ** . 

The strongest Sun Flames in the World healed her, and in her chest, a supernova was born. A core of Cloud-Sky flames no bigger than a marble burning  brighter in her heart than any Flame he had ever sensed before. Finally, after long terrifying moments, Tsuna gasped, and her Flames spiralled over her forehead, burning the cruel seal to cinders.

Nagi and Takeshi crashed into her, relieved and terrified at the close call.  Kyouya clutched her hand, head bowed over her delicate fingers as his tears slowly dripped down her nails. He loved this girl and he was never going to survive it if she died.

Tsuna merely tried to breath. The full weight of her Flames free and warm for the first time in so many years. Vicious free Cloud spun towards the shocked cursed man. Reaching for him, she pulled the tiny dangerous infant in to her lap. “You are Mine now. I am never letting go.” She told him, because she had felt his Flames sliding into her Sky sweet and warm even in the midst of her battle.

Reborn only leaned into her embrace. For the first time he had a Sky, and the slender threats Luce had woven between them all, broken so completely with her betrayal, they were nothing compared to the titanium wide open bond between them. He could feel her possessiveness, and in return he let his own claim spill from his lips. “You will never get rid of me, bambina.” Serious pitch-black eyes met hers, and Tsuna’s tangerine gaze held and caught his. “Good.”

“Carnivore.”  Kyouya finally spoke up. “You will help all of us grow stronger.” He only nodded. It was a reasonable demand after all. Of course, he would teach all of her other Guardians. Clearly, he could feel four other bonds beside his. Which was strange in and of itself, since he could only feel Cloud, Mist and Rain.

Kneeling behind the girl, another boy faded into sight. “Arcobaleno. You are ours, Tsuna- chan will have your absolute loyalty. You belong to her now.” He spoke, narrow eyes tracking his suspiciously. He was supporting her, and now that he had stopped bothering with hiding, Reborn could sense the immensely strong Mist from the boy.

The threat, and it clearly was a threat, was made almost passively, but he could feel the dark edged Mist drifting closer to him, knitting around him in a pattern which he might be able to burn off, but even he wasn’t a 100% sure that he could truly get away unscathed from this powerhouse. He wouldn’t have to though. 

“I always leave a Sky-clause in every contract I take.” He looked old now, despite his baby smooth tiny face. “Call it an old hope.”

He held Tsuna’s hand. Tiny hand soft but incredibly strong. “I will never betray  you, I will always protect you. I will follow you to the end of the world and beyond if I have to.” The Mist’s suspicious gaze abated slightly. They could all sense through the Sky-bonds that it was the full unvarnished truth. 

And here was the secret of the World’s Strongest Seven, even they longed for a Sky of their own.

___________

Nana hugged her as soon as she entered the house. Around the house, her own elements were clearly keeping her company. She must have sensed Tsuna’s flickering Flame. The woman clung to her, and their Sky Flames mingled warmly, Cloud—Sky, tinted a warm darker magenta orange flaring and flowing with Nana’s slightly Mist tilted orange Flames.

“Tsuna... Tsu-chan, my baby. I almost lost you, but you are free now.” Watery eyes peered at her tired face before Nana tugged her closer again. “You’re beautiful and strong sweetheart.” She murmured lovingly, feeling their Skies falling into a beautiful resonance. Strong and trusting.

Reborn watched in awe. He hadn’t picked up on the fact that Nana was active as well, and a Sky even...

Hibari Shin was hovering behind her, accompanied by a vicious woman whom he recognized as his formerly Triad Princess wife. If Nana had managed to draw in the strong Hibari Cloud, and apparently his Mist wife as well... then she had to be several magnitudes stronger than  Iemitsu and Timoteo...

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi entered the room as well, calmly checking over his still fragile son. He looked weary almost, and leaned against his father trustingly. The boys Cloudy Rain trustingly latching onto the older Rain Flames. “She’s here, Takeshi. She’s fine...” The boy flinched. “She almost wasn’t oyaji... Reborn had to heal her with Sun Flames because the fucking abomination was trying to freeze her near dead. It wasn’t ever going to let go.”

The man nodded seriously. “I know, but it is never going to happen again. We’re all far from helpless, Tsuna most of all. Nobody is ever going to be able to do anything like this to her again. She burns far too bright now.” The younger Rain exhales unsteadily, dropping his head on his father’s shoulder. 

“Reborn-san. I’d like you to meet my elements.” Nana said slowly, well aware that the ruse is up now. “Hibari Shin, my Cloud. Hibari Lihua, my Mist and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, my Rain.” She doesn’t say if she has any others, and he understands. What the  Vongola did to her daughter was unforgivable, and if she hadn’t been bloodline, illegal. She doesn’t trust him because of his links to the ninth’s generation.

As it is, the  Vindice would have classified it as an internal struggle, but if another Famiglia had done this, it would have been grounds for a blood-feud. 

“Taiyo no Arcobaleno. You will defend our daughter or die trying. If I ever catch onto you trying to manipulate her into becoming a puppet for the Vongola, I will have your head for it.” Lihua states cheerfully, and normally Reborn would laugh at a threat like that, however... With a Sky to stand beside her and a very dangerous Cloud at hand she might just manage it.

She sighs almost wearily. “No matter how high the price would be for the world.” So she’s aware of the curse to...

The hitman nodded slowly. She had nothing to worry about, he could feel just how deep Tsuna was in his soul, in his heart. It would be easier to cut out his own heart then to harm a single strand of her fluffy hair...

Tsuna picked him up, then, a bright flare of Sky-Cloud followed, showcasing their bond for a moment. Nana blinked... that, was a strangely strong bond. They shouldn’t have much in common. The Hitman so much older than her daughter and so... cold. Still, it was reassuring, with a connection that bright, he wouldn’t be able to betray her even if he wanted to. She’d rest easier with him in the house now, then before they were bonded.

Reborn leaned against his juvenile Sky. Her soul was beautiful, he could feel the deep Flame reserves, and the ridiculously high purity. She was soothing for his own Flames. He’d always been too bright, too much. Not for her though, she was wide enough, strong enough to catch him almost easily. He fit into her soul like she’d been waiting for his light.

Her skin was warm, and her arms soft, skin smooth and warm against his own curse-cold skin.

He was home.


	5. The oncoming Storm.

Tsuna was sitting in the classroom. Mukuro was once more visibly attending school now that he wasn’t playing a game on Reborn anymore. The infant was on her shoulder, using his very limited Mist secondary to hide from the teacher and the other civilians. Hana and Kyoko had both glanced at him, and that was telling... 

The Sun was scanning the room, keeping a look out as she focussed on her school work. She twitched irritably when another civilian passed too close to her. Her Cloud Flames still demanded a wide personal space, even if the more forgiving instincts of her Sky Flames were firmly in place again. 

Tsuna had been born with incredibly pure Sky Flames, with only a very faint Cloud-tilt. Now, she was a Cloud-Sky. Dual primaries were rare, but it had been known to happen before. Not with this particular clash though, nobody had ever seen this before. Reborn smirked, the Mafia was in for quite a shock. If they expected a fainting flower of a civilian, they were going to be stunned. 

Tsuna was impossible to control. Clouds were notorious for going their own way, they never heeled. The Underworld had learned over the generations, often the hard way, that keeping a Cloud trapped was near impossible and always, always backfired in spectacular ways. 

A boy was called into the classroom. “Please welcome Gokudera Hayato. He’s an Italian exchange student.” The teacher said, and Tsuna reeled. His Flame were complex and deep. He seemed to taste mostly of Storm, and a vicious one at that. His Flames were also compatible, very much so, with hers. “He’s... hurting.” She whispered, when Reborn tugged inquisitively on her hair. The Sun might have snorted at that once upon a time, all Mafia brats hurt in some way. 

Now though, he could almost feel the inky black of bone deep bruises spreading over his chest. Tsuna was nearly like an empath, so in tune with all of the Flames around her... 

The Italian hn’ed and kicked over her desk, forest green eyes glaring down at her. The pain was well hidden beneath temper and layers of abrasive behaviour. Tsuna didn’t even flinch. He looked like he hated her, but his Flames tasted of longing. She wanted to sooth him... 

He frowned, a flicker of interest in her casual dismissal of his implied threat. For all that he acted volatile, his Flame was nearly entirely steady. Moody, certainly and burning in a low-key anger that flickered over her skin in heated licks of Flames. Entirely a mental construct though, nothing was actually touching her. 

That made him... interesting. From what little she knew of Storms in general they were hot-headed and abrasive. Always attacking, he might taste fiercely of that same volatile anger, but there was something deeper. He had a secondary, and it wasn’t nearly as distant as usual... 

Reborn watched the interaction with interest. Usually, it took a long time for a Sky to bond an element, but for Tsuna... 

He had heard of how she had ended up bonding her elements, and several were nearly instantaneous. Because her Harmony was so full and instinctive that it gave her an understanding of her people that bordered on supernatural. She simply... knew them, and her Flames spoke of that deeper than words could go. 

“He’s a named hitman from Italy. I asked for him to come over because you need someone who knows the players in Italy. Smoking Bomb is known as a strong Storm. He knows more than most independents, because he started out as an Heir before he ran away from home.” Reborn told her in a low nearly soundless whisper. 

Tsuna frowned. The teenager was hurting and he had likely had an active Flame, or if what she suspected was right, multiple Flames. She had already suspected that he might be part of the Mafia, an Italian showing up just after Reborn tells her she is going to inherit an Italian Mafia Famiglia, it had been obvious. 

Still, why the anger? 

* * *

The silverette was smoking behind the school building by the time Tsuna reached him. It was after school and the Storm had been irritable and grumpy all day. His fangirls, who had been multiplying all day had followed him around. The Mafioso had been confounded by the strange behaviour and very rude in trying to get rid of them. Tsuna had noticed that nothing he had said was ever truly cutting though, even if he no doubt knew exactly what to say to hurt them the most. 

So, grumpy but kind. Intelligent, he had to be to make it as an independent so young, and fiery but... constrained. She wanted him... 

“Kufufufu..." Mukuro chuckled, materialising against the wall. The Mist was staring at the startled Storm. “Tsuna-chan.” He greeted sweetly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Should I tell our sweet Cloud to worry for his precious school?” The heterochromatic eyes were intimidating. A dark glare pinned to the Storm. 

Tsuna sighed. “I don’t know. Possibly. Tell Kyouya that I will try to contain the damage to the building.” Prickly Cloud flared at the thought of hurting the Cloud-soaked building, but her Sky Flames hungered for the boy... 

There was a Mist flare, before Mukuro materialised directly in front of silverette. “So you are going to be ours...” He made a curious sound, staring straight into startled bright green eyes. “I won’t interfere, because Tsuna-chan wants you... but if you maim or kill her...” The sentence hung in the air for an uncomfortable moment. The Italian’s eyes widened in sheer panic when he felt the dark Mist threads clinging to him. The Flames weren’t burning, weren’t even hurting him, in fact the monstrously strong teens Flames were almost... caressing him. 

“You would die.” He nodded hastily trying to back away from the crazy Mist. There was something unhinged in those juxtaposed eyes. 

A small hand weaved into the long dark blue hair. Gently Tsuna leashed her Mist, tugging him back to her side. “Don’t scare him off Mukuro, he is... interesting." Against his own wishes, the silverette flushed briefly, likely she was a Sky, even though he couldn’t feel it... and that, was very much a compliment. 

The murderous Mist pouted sweetly. Kissing the girl again, on the cheek, catching the corner of her mouth almost cheekily, he nodded. “I’ll find dear Nagi-chan. I want to teach her how to knit her Flames lightly enough around her target that nobody will sense her.” With a quiet “kufufufu” he was gone. Laughter hanging eerily in the air. 

The Storm shivered, that... implied a very intimidating level of skill. Nothing had gone as he had expected. The new Heiress hardly acted like a civilian and her possible element seemed freakishly strong but more worryingly, quite unhinged. Though he was a Mist, so who even knew with them... 

Still, he’d been hired by Reborn to, _test_ , the new candidate, and everyone knew that you didn’t refuse an Arcobaleno’s... request. 

“You’re not fit to be the Decima.” He growled. He hated going into a situation with so little intelligence, but it couldn’t be helped. “Ciaossu, Gokudera Hayato. You’re early.” Reborn said, appearing on her shoulder without a warning. 

Tsuna reigned in the instinct to get him off. He doesn’t feel like a threat, for all his power, he’s hers. Still, she likes her personal space uninvaded most of the time. She loves cuddling with her elements, with all those who are _hers_ really but he just did as he wanted. She sighed, but her Sky still wrapped around him in greeting. 

It took every ounce of his experience to lock his reaction down. The Sun simply wanted to melt into her... 

“Reborn-san, well you called and I had no other jobs going on, so...” He trailed off, the hitman seemed... distracted somehow. 

“It’s a fight. If you lose, Gokudera will kill you. If you win, you either kill him, or he’ll become your subordinate.” The tutor explained briefly. “The Mafia is a hard world. It’s a dog-eat-dog world.” Tsuna frowned, she would change that, come hell or high water. 

Without saying another word, dynamite is lit and the Storm throws them at her. He doesn’t even really want to, but quick flickers of active Flames light the wicks and _he has to do this_. 

Tsuna brushes the bombs aside, making sure that the blast radius is cleared. Brief flares of Cloud propagate her speed and she flashes around in a halo of purple, taking care of the attack easily. 

Gokudera breathes out, focuses, using Rain the temper his Storm into something focussed, something usable. “Double bomb.” He briefly calls out, and twice the amount of dynamite is suddenly everywhere, he’s meticulous and if she hadn’t been a Cloud speed-based fighter, he would have predicted perfectly where she would have ended up had she dodged just a millisecond slower. 

He’s analysing her movements, and he’s doing so terrifyingly accurate. She can almost see the calculations and angles flashing through his hyper focused jade green eyes. There is something sad in him, some mourning call into the world, the void, he has long since forgotten about, but she can _feel_ it. 

He doesn’t growl, just silently bares his teeth and he doesn’t want to hurt her, doesn’t want to do this, but Reborn had left him no choice. 

The cursed Sun watches from the trees, feeling guilty over the situation he had put them in. He’s no longer bound by contract, but she _needs_ a Storm if she’s taking over the Vongola and fighting has a way of quickly making people deeply familiar with each other. 

He can’t hit her, she’s just too fast, and in the few cases she hadn’t been, Cloud Flames had propagated the density of her skin, leaving her virtually unharmed. In desperation he goes for a move he knows he hasn’t perfected, but nothing is working he simply needs more bombs on the playing field... 

“Triple Bomb!” Comes the fierce call, and the teenager is so sweetly fierce she can nearly taste it, he tries so hard... A few bombs fall from his agile hands and he can only glance down to see the wicks burning merrily away at his feet. He knows he’s going to die here, and he doesn’t even mind that much... 

Deep magenta eyes catch his and suddenly she is so close... His vision explodes in blood red fire, there are force waves everywhere and he can feel her reaching for him. He doesn’t consciously decide on anything, it’s instinct above all else that makes him reach out even though the world had always punished him so harshly for it. He wants her, yearns for that tender brush of Sky over his skin. 

All he can see is Tsuna, Tsuna and fire. She’s holding him and her Flames are holding him and complex Rainy Storm slips right into her heart, and his heart is so full now. A fierce possessive dragon of Cloud and Sky enveloping his heart safely in warmth. There are flickers of different Flames from him, but his Rain and Storm Flames are highly developed. No wonder he had been so coldly analytic, he’d been drawing on internal Rain Flames to boost his focus, tranquillity giving him clarity even in the midst of battle. 

When the dust clears, he’s kneeling before her, face tucked into her stomach and he’s sobbing. He had nearly hurt her, his Sky... he hates himself. 

“Shh, Hayato... it’s okay.” There is already a sense of protection brushing against his soul and he’s treasured and warm. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to pretend anymore. I will always want you, calm or fierce, attacking or defending, you’ve been so brave sweetheart.” Tsuna murmurs to her newest element, and he’s so damaged and broken inside. Like he was never good enough and she _hates_ whoever did this to him. He’s not even fully grown yet, young Flames should be treasured and loved and lifted up, not crushed down. 

Reborn stares in wonder, he had hoped that they’d be a good match, but harmonisation is supposed to take longer... He had felt Tsuna’s soul deep understanding based simply on the natural grasp she had on how his Flames felt, but to be so empathic... 

He had always thought emotions were a weakness, but with her instinctive understanding of pain, the ability to feel alongside people... No wonder she was so luring as Sky. Emotionally she had been through so much already, feeling what others felt so vividly it was almost like she had experienced long lifetimes of feelings alone alongside the people those emotions belonged to in the first place. 

Cloud burst from her slender frame, and gently she tugged the teenager into her arms. “I’m taking him home now Reborn.” Was all she said, before she vanished from sight. The Sun’s eyes widened briefly... she was fast. 

“Hn. Carnivore.” Kyouya leaned out of the window overseeing the makeshift battlefield. “This is my school.” The claim was briefly underscored by a burst of violent powerful Cloud Flames. “You will make the reparations, the Omnivore would never have fought here without your interference.” 

He sighed, listening to a teenager was bad for his reputation. Then a small smile was tucked into the corner of his mouth... Listening to a fellow element though... “Alright, Kyouya, I’ll call in some favours to have this fixed.” The Cloud nodded briefly, then disappeared again. 

* * *

Tsuna tucked Hayato into her bed, the silver-haired teen wasn’t quite unconscious, but he was in shock. The bonding would hopefully be good in him, but she didn’t think he had ever thought he would have a Sky. His devastation at the thought that he might’ve hurt her was... worrying. She hadn’t sensed a lick of worry for his own wellbeing. 

She curled around the Rain-Storm. If he didn’t know how to take care of himself, she’d have to help him. Just like she helped Nagi all those years ago. Sky Flames flared, a gentle protective cloak curling around his body. She would sooth his nightmares, calm his fears and lift him up until he could stand steadily on his own feet. 

He didn’t try to say anything, the intentions and ideas and their past sensed and understood on a soul deep level. There was nothing to say. She could sense the vast intellect behind his pretty green eyes, and he could feel just how big her heart was, the strength in her soul. She could taste the Flames he usually kept hidden. Not just a Rain-Storm, but Cloud Lightning and Sun as well... 

That was... quite amazing. “Hayato? Do you ever use your other Flames?” He nodded shyly. “I can, they aren’t that strong, but if I lean into the mindset I can strengthen them at the cost of weakening my grasp of Rain and Storm.” She nodded, interested in the idea. It made sense though, Flames were a little hereditary, but also personality based. 

If he could actually switch into a different mindset, had the intelligence to adjust his own thought process... then it made sense that he could make use of so many Flames. It was a very dangerous but interesting quirk. 

“So if you are being Sunny, thinking like a Sun, your Sun Flames become stronger?” He nodded somewhat awkwardly. He could feel that she was only curious, that she didn’t want to know because she wanted to use him, but just because she wanted to know him. 

He didn’t truly understand though, nobody had ever wanted to know him, just for... well, him. 

She slowly started carding a hand through his silver tresses. “Oh Hayato-kun... you are so fierce, and you fight so hard... You have an amazing, beautiful mind. Don’t let anyone, ever, tell you that you aren’t enough.” He flushed, hiding his face in the warm crook of her neck. He shouldn’t presume... before the thought can even fully manifest, a slender hand is pressed against the back of his neck, allowing, encouraging even, his moment of weakness. 

“You’ll have to get used to that.” An amused voice commented slyly from the doorway. Nagi glided into their still shared room. “Tsuna won’t stop telling you until you truly believe in yourself.” A small hand settled gently on his back, patting sweetly in a warm welcome as a brush of Mist was offered to his Flames, as if to taste her soul. 

He blinked, that was... a very welcoming and intimate gesture. On the other hand, they were Guardians to the same sky. Shyly he flared his own Rain-Storm, ephemeral edges of other Flames shot through. Nagi blinked. “You are a deeply complex person Gokudera-san. Interesting.” 

Above all else though, he tasted of devotion. In the same way Mukuro smelled of it when Tsuna had rescued him... “I... H-Hayato is fine.” The green-eyed teen glanced away shyly. Not sure if he had overstepped, but wanting to reach out to the Mist in return, when she’d been so welcoming towards him. 

“Hayato-kun then, you can call me Nagi.” “Mukuro. You can call me Mukuro, Hayato-kun... such sweet pure devotion.” A hand settled on his back, achingly gentle and he nearly shivered, until he felt the almost uncertain flare of a darker Mist. This time though, it was... hesitant, coming only close enough to offer a welcome. “You are ours now, and I won’t ever hurt you, little Rain-Storm.” Came the soft whisper, and Mukuro was only ever soft with those who belonged to Tsuna. 

There was more of Nagi in him then most suspected. There was a dark shard of hatred in her too. Perfect mirrors, for all that they seemed nearly opposite to most. 

Mukuro took a seat on Nagi’s bed, tugging the little Mist teen into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and he set his chin on her shoulder to calmly observe the newest element. Reborn had felt old, and there was an ancient, tired despair in him. In contrast, Hayato tasted of acid-fresh shame, pain and anger, suffering burned into his bones. 

It was amazing how Tsuna was able to hold both, to balance their feelings enough to maintain her Harmony... “There are a few others who belong to me like you do. You’ll probably meet them tomorrow, or meet them again.” Tsuna mentioned slowly... Hayato needed a quiet safe space to adjust and she wanted him close until he felt centred. She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, tucking him into her body as if she could protect him from the whole wide world... 

Hayato shivered, and he could feel how warm she was, how her Flames were insulating him, claiming him so tightly... There was a wide intense bond wrapped into his very soul. He’d never be alone again... 

* * *

“Reborn-san. Tsu-chan isn’t available tonight.” Nana stated steadily when he came through the door. Ever since she had dropped the civilian act, he hadn’t seen her without at least one Guardian. There was distrust still. He merely nodded. Likely she was keeping Gokudera close. Which the Storm probably needed. He rubbed his chest without thinking about it. Tsuna had sent him her impression of the Storm in class, and it had been... painful. 

Smoking Bomb had a deeper emotional reserve than he had ever suspected. He had thought the brat hot-headed, but clever. If he had been hiding his feelings so deep that only a Sky could pick up on them in his resolve, in his Flames, then perhaps there was more than met the eye in his case... He hadn’t seemed all that rash at all... Had in fact fought clever and fierce and he feels almost guilty for forcing the boy... He hadn’t wanted to attack Tsuna at all. 

Shin hovered like a gigantic overprotective bird of prey over his tiny Sky. Nana looked especially short compared to the tall Cloud. Silver eyes pinned Reborn in place. “Taiyo no Arcobaleno.” He was addressed shortly, and oh but that was an insult. He was kin of Fon, married into his family, he had to know how it burned to be known for a curse before anything else... 

“The Seal.” It was a statement, but also clearly a demand for information. The cursed Sun hopped onto the table. Nana hummed, then brought him a cup of coffee from the kitchen while she set a delicate teacup down in front of her Cloud. The man hn’ed, but also set his hand very briefly over hers, a warm gesture. 

Maybe he wasn’t as distrusted as he had assumed if he was allowed to see that. 

“I didn’t know anything about it. In fact, all I was told was that Tsuna wasn’t active, but definitely a Sky. Which I thought was strange, but I didn’t question it. As an independent contractor, it isn’t always possible to know everything.” He sipped his coffee slowly, it had been so long since someone had been in a position to demand honesty from him... But they were. Guardians of a Sky-child, if anyone was allowed to question him, they were... 

“I’ve always known who sealed her. I was so close when it happened, but drowning in Iemitsu’s sick Flames... Later, once I fully freed myself, and Tsuna was struggling so hard to live only with Cloud Flames... I suggested that perhaps Timoteo-san had to be... freed, from his position.” Nana smiled, it was a sweet thing, but he had to nearly take a doubletake when her smile suddenly seemed to grow teeth... That was some subtle but effective Mist work. 

“Tsuyoshi likely wouldn’t have survived the fallout. He still offered. He has a notorious Sky-killing blade.” There was something terrible in her eyes. “You see, Reborn-san... There is nothing I wouldn’t sacrifice, wouldn’t give, for my child. It was only because Tsuna said that a solution would come soon enough that we did nothing.” 

There was a heavy guilt in her, that she would have allowed her Rain to take on a suicide hit on the monster who chained her child down... Of course, it would have been his own will to go in the first place, because Tsuna was the strongest anchor Takeshi had. He wouldn’t have survived her passing, possibly still wouldn’t. She was his anchor in more ways than one, and the Cloudy-Rain required her balance more than most. 

He swallowed briefly, Autumn Rain was a goddamn terrifying assassin. Not even he would have managed to take down the Vongola Kyuudaime without getting killed as well though... But if he had accepted that before he ever set foot in Italy, it would have been a very different scene he might have come across. Without trying to make it out alive, he would have succeeded. 

He frowned. “I never condone hurting kids. Anyone below the age of fourteen is untouchable for me. I never take hits on anyone beneath eighteen. If they attack me, I only leave them knocked out.” He looked them straight in the eye, bottomless black pits for eyes, and heavy Flame twisting beneath the surface. 

Nana inhaled unsteadily, but she was satisfied that he was taking this seriously. “I don’t touch kids, juvenile Flames are... as pure as anything in this world gets. I would _never_ allow someone to seal a child. Skies are sacred Nana-san, it... truthfully it makes me ill that a Sky would do that to a Sky-child of their own line...” She hummed. 

“And the Ninth just thought that what... you would miss the seal?” Shin asked sardonically. Reborn simply nodded. “The usual reaction to a seal would be a slow corrosion, after their Flames were forced active enough times by a Dying Will Bullet, it would have crumpled on its own. I don’t think he expected Tsuna to fight back...” 

Nana stared in disbelief. That was... who wouldn’t fight a seal on their soul? Reborn caught her confusion. “I think he thought that she was a straight Sky, and if all of her Flames had been beneath the seal, it would have been near impossible to truly work with them after having been without for a decade.” 

There was something cold in his expression. “I think he was banking on the idea that I would buy into the ruse that she was an especially clumsy civilian. The bullets would have eroded the seal very slowly after all. Then, he never would have had to own up to the fact that he sealed a Sky-child of his own family.” 

Shin frowned harshly. “I could call a blood feud over this. Vongola sealed my son’s Sky. It has affected him, if only mildly because Tsuna choked all the pain down. She was brutalised, but she never called on her elements to carry some of the pain...” There was something sad in his eyes, like Tsuna was simply too pure, too kind and he regretted that it had been painful for her to be that way. 

“Essentially they harmed the Hibari heir.” Reborn only nodded, he’d be well within his rights. The Vindice had let this go as an internal succession dispute, especially because one of her parents, specifically the one involved in the Mafia, gave permission. 

But it didn’t only involve her. She’d been active and already bonded when they applied that... crime against nature. Still, it should be outright illegal to rape a child’s soul. It was an insidious type of evil, the most disgusting crime he could think of. He didn’t know why it wasn’t already banned completely... 

“Timoteo and Iemitsu are Mafia Men. Famiglia before Family.” The Sun spoke slowly, as if he was still thinking it over. “Honestly, I think that taking the family from them, and then destroying their reputation completely after firing them... it would probably be a greater revenge then death.” 

His eyes were shadowed. “We all expect to die like dogs in a dark alley as soon as we take up our weapons for the first time. Everyone knows how a life in the Cosa Nostra statistically ends. Bosses are no exceptions.” 

Nana nodded thoughtfully. It would make sense, That Man’s ego was gigantic and cast-iron titanium. Destroying everything he ever worked for did make much more sense than giving him mercy, if in a rather... final way. She giggled sweetly at the thought of his devastation. 

Shin merely nodded. “A suitable revenge. They committed a crime, they should live with the consequences. We can always kill them after Tsuna-chan takes everything from their greedy grasping hands. It would bother me to see anyone mourn them.” 

The cursed man only nodded, eyes shaded. He held loyalty only to his Sky, and even without that, he couldn’t have let this go. They harmed a Sky-child... He couldn’t let that go, ever. In his eyes what they had done was cruel beyond words, for anyone. Killing someone with active Flames was kinder than sealing them. That she’d been a truly innocent child though... It was horrific. 

They shouldn’t have given her to him as a charge if they didn’t want him to care. Reborn was known for protecting the few students he took on after all. 

It shouldn’t come as any surprise that not even being the one to contract him as tutor would save them from the consequences of harming one of his... 

* * *

Tsuna sighed softly. Hayato had finally fallen asleep, exhausted and wrung out. She was tired too, but she still needed to be sure. “Mukuro?” The male Mist only hummed, still curled around his female counterpart. “Can you take a look at his apartment? See if his living conditions are... acceptable. If they aren’t we’ll have to find another place for him.” 

The Mist nodded thoughtfully. Nagi blinked at her. “I’ll come along.” Her Mists vanished, dissolving into their own Flames to reappear elsewhere. 

She sighed, the Rain-Storm in her arms was brilliant, but so damaged... Was this what she had to fix in the Mafia? They broke juvenile elements left and right, half of her elements were already Mafia tragedies. Mukuro, experimented on, Hayato left alone on the streets and likely he hadn’t had the best home life either if he ran away. Reborn, so jaded and cold to the core... betrayed so deeply. 

Takeshi had been hurt because he needed an anchor, and his had been torn from him too young. Kyouya... probably had the best homelife apart from her. His Cloud Flames kept him apart from nearly everyone else though. He had needed a home as well... 

She can feel her mom’s Sky, Shin-sensei's Cloud blended comfortably through hers. Reborn’s Sun was also present, tense and dark. She wondered what they were discussing... 

By the time her Mists reappeared she had nearly fallen asleep. She’d only known Hayato for a single day, but he fit with them. Jaded and clever and sad to the core... She **loved** that she had her Sky Flames again, she could help him in a way that would have been near impossible before. 

“It’s not... ideal.” Mukuro told her slowly. “His apartment is in the red light district. That isn’t really a problem, Hayato-kun is more than capable and they aren’t bad people... ” 

“However his landlord is a snivelling disgusting man.” Nagi added, a delicate tinge of hatred in her soft voice. 

Tsuna would never know why people often mistook her female Mist for soft and sweet, she had a core of pure steel. “My apartment is full...” Mukuro added regretfully. “With Ken and Chikusa, we simply don’t have the room for another person, especially since Nagi-chan is also there half of the time.” The Sky-Cloud nodded thoughtfully. 

“We have a spare room. He could live with us.” The more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her. She wanted to prove to her Rain-Storm that she cared, that he was worth everything to her. “Yes, he can live here, kaa-chan probably wants to spoil him anyway.” She added cheerfully. 

Mukuro smirked, he was personally acquainted with Nana’s need to adopt everything that moved. “Good, I’ll transfer everything he owns tomorrow.” His eyes narrowed, only recently added or not, the Rain-Storm was essentially his now too. The older Mist’s possessive claim was no joke. Tsuna, Nagi, Ken and Chikusa had all been swallowed by his black-hole heart. 

Takeshi, Reborn and Kyouya were his to, but they didn’t need him as much. They were old enough, or had enough support, that they didn’t send his Mist Flames into a possessive spin. 

Mukuro let his Flames out, the darker Mist hovering over the three other teens in the room. Nagi sighed, before her Mist sank through his own, adding to the already wide-cast Mist web. It made him feel better to have a warning if anyone came close, even though Tsuna’s Cloud Flames would sense it if any Flame active ever even breached the city. Not all of the assassins who had managed to find Namimori had been active after all... and their Mist was sensitive to all people. 

Kyouya and Tsuna shared a minor Cloud claim to Namimori. It was their territory currently, though Shin and Nana also held a claim to it. But it wasn’t **the territory**. They weren’t going to keep it for the rest of their lives. Not like Tsuna had claimed all of her elements, and even her kaa-chan and her elements. Not the way Kyouya had claimed both Tsuna and Nagi. They weren’t fixated on the town. 

Together they held a Flame web over Namimori in its entirety. Namimori was a shared Sky-claimed town now. Tsuna had been the Sky of Namimori, before she’d been sealed, afterwards Nana had gone active and then she’d taken the claim on. 

Now, they all shared it equally, for Tsuna, Nana, Shin and Kyouya it felt peaceful, natural even. They were all family, they belonged together. It was a very vivid Harmony claim, edged strongly with Cloud. 

Soothed by the sensation of Mist dancing over her skin, Tsuna briefly wrapped herself tighter around her Rain-Storm, and sank deeper into sleep. Mukuro and Nagi curled up together on her bed. A tangle of limbs that was warm and soothingly familiar, their skin gliding together in a display of trust and heat. 

* * *

Tsuna frowned, Hayato had a lot of nightmares. Her Sky Flames soothed him, but he was so sad... Kyouya was perched on her windowsill, silently keeping watch over her and their newest element. The Rain-Storm was slowly waking up now. With an almost startled squeak he opened his eyes, scared jade peeking out from behind silver lashes. 

A brief brush of Sky-bonded Cloud swept over him before a low voice spoke up. “Italian, don’t damage my school again.” He nodded hastily, Clouds were famously hard to placate, and if the school was his... then he had gotten of really lightly. Panic rose at the realisation that he had fought against his Sky, and bothered her Cloud already... 

A gentle hand swept through his chin-length locks. “Shh, little Rain-Storm. You didn’t know, and you weren’t the one who created that fight either.” That same low voice soothed him lowly, and why was everyone so nice to him here? It was seriously unnerving for him. He had nothing to give them, they were already more powerful than he was and he couldn’t pay them back for their kindness and... 

The teenager was slowly edging towards hyperventilation, something that hadn’t happened in years, old fears flaring high again. Tsuna grumbled, half-awake, dragging a Sky-lit hand over his spine while tugging him closer against her. “Shh, Hayato, it’s too early for panic.” She told him, voice rough from sleep. 

He collapsed back into her, his fears fading beneath the hot and protective Sky Flames. He tried to breath for a while, simply taking in her scent, and concentrating on her sleep heavy warm body against his. He was safe, and he could feel that down to his soul, his heart full and warm. It was going to be hard, learning to believe in this, but in a way, it would be easy to. 

He could feel her, in his heart and mind and so tightly bonded that he could feel her sincerity and the care she had for him. There would be no doubting her intentions. 


End file.
